The journey
by Deyse
Summary: Co-written with Kimbre. Sequel to "Safe Haven." When all hope is gone, Monica and Andrew are left with nothing to hold on to except what they feel for each other and their faith in a loving Father who would never forsake them.
1. Prologue

**THE JOURNEY**

By Kimbre and Deyse

(Sequel to "Safe Haven")

**PROLOGUE**

The angel of God had been walking along the vast field for over an hour now. With a contemplative look in her dark brown eyes she admired her surroundings, giving special attention to the tiny wildflowers that insisted on growing up in that rather dry region. Perhaps they were tiny little miracles, she thought, a metaphor that love and hope could grow even under the most inhospitable conditions.

Barefoot and wearing a long white sleeveless dress, she was a contradiction in herself as despite being in her human form, she was a true heavenly vision for those who were blessed enough to cross her path.

At that time of the day, however, there was just the little angel to feel the warm sunrays. The only noise that reached her ears was the whispering of the warm wind that never ceased.

In that place, Monica reflected about the latest events and what they entailed. The love she was carrying in her heart had reached a level that she was never thought of and had never been heard of before. What her existence would turn into once what she felt was revealed to the angelic realm, nobody knew. And while it did not happen, Monica carried a permanent burden, the fear of being judged and condemned for those "unangelic" feelings that could not be tamed.

Her momentary solitude, however, did not last for long, as suddenly a remarkable and familiar voice came from behind her.

"Well, well, well. Look who I finally found after searching the entire Heaven!"

Monica turned around to see the well dressed supervisor and her face lit up with a warm smile. "Hullo, Tess!" she said, tilting her head and eying her dear friend with tenderness.

Aware of Monica's affectionate gaze, but still keeping a serious tone in her voice, the older angel stepped closer, looking at her charge with curiosity. "Well, 'hullo' to you too, Miss Wings. I'm glad my search has finally come to an end even though I'm now wondering what on Earth you were doing here!"

Monica gave a brief look at her surroundings and then back at her. "It's so peaceful and contemplative, isn't it?"

The supervisor raised her eyebrows at that comment. "Hum… So 'peaceful and contemplative' that it has been keeping you away for quite a long time!"

Monica managed a slight nod - there were so many things she needed to voice to the one who she loved like a real mother but words seemed to fail her. "I thought it was a good place for reflection after such a long term assignment."

"So I take it that this long term assignment has left a lot of food for thought."

The little angel fell silent for a moment, trying to organize her thoughts at the same time she looked at her supervisor with uncertainty.

Finally, after some instants of hesitation, Monica spoke again. "Tess… if someday I did something that perhaps our friends and co-workers did not approve of… If they considered my actions wrong and decided not to accept me as an angel… Would you still be my friend?"

Frowning with concern, the older angel raised her hand in front of her. "Hey, hey, hold on a second! What kind of weird conversation is that?"

Monica sighed, trying to find the right words to convey the many contradictory thoughts and emotions that were going through her head. With a gentle hold in her friend's hand, Monica guided Tess up to a fallen tree trunk so they could have a seat. Then, she gazed at the supervisor again, holding the same tenderness as before.

"Oh, Tess… you are so dear to my heart. Actually, you are the closest thing to a mother to me and I'll be forever thankful to have you in my existence."

"You're scaring me here, Miss Wings! Does all that talking have anything to do with my car? Has anything happened to my baby?"

Monica let out a small chuckle, always loving how spirited Tess could be at times.

"I promise that your car is not the reason why I came here."

"Then what? There's… something in your eyes I cannot fully understand but which makes me see a whole bunch of conflict… What happened to you, baby?"

Letting out another sigh, Monica averted her eyes to gaze at the horizon. "Tess… You've existed for so long… and you've seen so much already…"

"Oh, well, now you're calling me old?" The supervisor spoke, still in a joking way, but with a much softer tone in her voice.

Still with a slight smile, Monica looked back at her and squeezed her hand. "You're the wisest angel I've ever met. And I guess I never told you that I'm honored that you are my friend and supervisor."

Those words did touch the older angel's heart as she finally let go of her typical irony to return Monica's gentle hand squeeze. "Friend and supervisor, baby. Exactly in this order. Now tell me, what's troubling this little heart of yours?"

Swallowing hard, Monica looked at the horizon once again. "Tess… have angels ever been in love?"

The older angel frowned once again, truly taken aback by that unexpected question. "What is it you're asking me, Monica?"

"Any time in your existence, have you ever seen or heard of an angel who had fallen in love so deeply that it seemed to consume their spirit?"

When Monica finally had the courage to look back at her friend, she saw Tess' mouth dropped open. But it was too late already. She had suddenly started to reveal a secret she had been keeping for too long.

Too long for her to bear.

"I'm not sure if I understand what you're trying to tell me…"

Before Monica could speak again, they heard another familiar voice.

"I had a feeling that I would find you two right here."

Andrew's elegant figure caught their eyes as he walked up to them. Quickly, he crossed his dark green eyes with Monica's brown ones and could not avoid the slight smile at his sweet angel girl, which was initially not noticed by Tess.

"Andrew, Monica and I are in the middle of a conversation here, could you excuse us for a moment, we-"

"It's alright, Tess. Andrew can stay… Actually, he _should_ stay as what we're discussing here concerns him as well…" The Irish angel gently interrupted her, raising to her feet to stand next to him. Even more confused, Tess watched as Andrew took Monica's hand to his lips and remained by her side, fingers intertwined with hers.

"I take it Monica has started to tell you about the latest events in our existence."

Still in awe, the older angel stood up from the improvised bench and her eyes went from Monica's to Andrew's ones. "I think in my heart I'm beginning to figure out what you are trying to tell me but then again, my conclusions sound so unthinkable that I need to ask…"

"Your heart is correct, Tess." Andrew spoke, in his usual straightforward manners. "I love the angel of God who is standing before you. And I'm talking about a much deeper, stronger feeling. A love that I have never felt for any other living creature." He added, looking firmly at the supervisor's dark eyes.

Still in shock, Tess turned to Monica and the tears that were already forming in the corner of her doe-like eyes were not left unnoticed. "Monica? What Andrew is telling me is-"

"It is exactly what has been in my heart too, Tess. I love Andrew so much and with such intensity that it feels like my existence and his are complementary… as if our souls are a whole once we are together…"

"Goodness gracious…"

Monica's first tears started to fell as Tess's eyes started to look for something invisible around her, perhaps an explanation for what had just been revealed to her.

"At first we did not know what to do with these feelings… We could not even understand it well…" The little angel kept on talking, her teary voice breaking Andrew's heart. "And I was so scared that I ran away from them, I ran away from Andrew and even forgot that by doing so I was hurting him as well!" She gave a brief look at the angel of death and back at Tess. "And I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! Not Andrew, not you or the Father but now I'm afraid I did because I cannot control or just erase all this love I feel from him. I don't think I would be able to if I tried. And I would never want to try it anyway…"

Deeply moved, Andrew gently pulled a sobbing Monica against his chest and held her tightly, rubbing her back in a way to calm her down.

"Shh… it's okay, angel. It's alright. It was very hard but you did it."

Still lost, the supervisor looked at the couple of angels again, for the first time seeing a lot more than two friends in an affectionate embrace.

"How… how long has it been going on?" She wanted to know. There wasn't anger in her voice, just the permanent shock at what she had been told.

"Not too long, I can assure you." Andrew replied, stroking Monica's hair. "A couple of weeks before we finished our assignment at Safe Haven, we found out that what we felt for each other was much more than friendship."

Monica turned a reddened face at her supervisor, without letting go of Andrew's protective embrace. "We were not hiding it from you, Tess, I promise we weren't! Andrew and I were just waiting for the best moment to tell you because we didn't understand what was going on either, but please don't ever feel betrayed or think we were dishonest with you!"

Andrew gave Monica's shoulders a gentle squeeze so that she made a pause. The Irish angel was very nervous and trying desperately to make Tess understand and accept the truth that had been revealed. But all that had been left to say had already been said and from that moment on it was up to the supervisor to form her own opinion on what was happening between the two angels.

"I see…" She spoke, her dark eyes still lost in confused thoughts.

"Tess? I-"

"Angel..." Andrew gently interrupted her."You told her what you needed to. You opened your heart." Kissing the top of Monica's head, he looked at Tess once again. "And this is what we want to do: open our hearts and tell the others how we feel. Sam has to be informed and we would like you to deliver him the message. Please let him know Monica and I need to meet with him."

Tess lowered her eyes to the ground, feeling totally lost. Slowly, she walked away from Monica and Andrew, following the sand path ahead of them until the two angels watched as she disappeared in the horizon.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, Andrew!"

"I know that, sweetie. And our Father knows that too. Please, be calm."

"What are we going to do now?" She turned her teary doe-like eyes up to him, hoping for some reassurance.

The blond angel let out a tired sigh and gently lay both hands on each side of her face. Then, he kissed her forehead and spoke again. "Would you do something for me, baby?"

Swallowing hard, she nodded her head. "You know I would."

"Then close your eyes and trust me."

She did as he said and on the following moment, they were in a completely different place: the vast open meadows and dry land now gave place to tall green trees and their generous shadows. Humidity filled the air, along with a mix of wood and flower scent, causing Monica to quickly recognize that familiar territory.

"Andrew…"

When she opened her eyes she saw that they were standing in front of the cabin – the only place on Earth where they felt protected and where they could retire in their free time.

"During our latest assignment you told me more than once how much you longed to come back here."

Monica wiped some tears from her face and searched for his eyes. "Can we stay?"

Andrew pulled away and grabbed her face once more, taking in every lovely feature of her, never tired of admiring those graceful Gaelic details that he had grown accustomed to love as the years went by.

"We can, baby. At least for a little while." He replied, and in an unexpected gesture, Andrew bent down and brushed his lips against hers, very softly, tenderly, unable to resist to the sweet heavenly creature standing before him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered afterwards, yet, caressing her face and standing just a few inches away from her lips.

A small, bittersweet smile graced her features as she gazed up deep inside his green pools. "Please, don't ever apologize for this…" she spoke, sending a spark of joy straight to his heart. "No matter what happens from now on, I want you to know that this heart of mine will forever be yours."

Her hands roamed over his strong chest, as if she too was treasuring his physical presence. Becoming bolder, the blond angel crossed the small distance between them and captured her mouth one more time, more firmly now, hoping to convey just a bit of the many loving words that did not seem to fit inside his soul. Monica accepted and corresponded to that sweet kiss with the same intensity, putting her very existence in his hands and giving in to the feelings that were coming from her heart.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The two days spent at the cabin up in the mountains were somewhat peaceful for the angels in human form. They certainly felt their anguish rising whenever they thought about what the future held for both of them but at the same time they were comforted by each other's presence and by the strong connection that brought them together.

But when Monica woke up on the third day and saw her beloved valentine standing by the window in the living room, she knew that the moment she had been dreading had finally arrived. Andrew was wearing his beige suit and had his hands tugged in his pockets, green eyes lost in an invisible point ahead of them.

"It's time, isn't it?" Although she knew the answer, Monica still held on to a tiny bit of hope that he would tell her what she truly wanted to hear.

As her soothing voice reached his ears, Andrew turned around; a serious expression on his face. "I just got the call."

"Was that all you heard? The call to return to work?" The fear in her voice was palpable.

"That's all I heard, angel." He walked up to her and gently lay both hands on each side of her face. "And to be honest… I was relieved."

She frowned a little confused. "Relieved?"

"Yes, baby. I… I just don't know what the repercussions of our love will be and I confess that right now I prefer not to deal with them. All I want to carry with me from this cabin is this memory…"

He bent down and kissed her lips; slowly and longingly, as if treasuring every second of that caress. Soon the blond angel felt Monica's tears rolling down her cheek and his heart broke at the fact that he would have to leave her alone for a while. Of course Andrew knew that she would always be under God's care but he was also aware of her sensitive nature and the turmoil of different thoughts that were running through her head due to the latest events. Staying away from her at that very moment did not sound like a wise idea, but on the other hand he was a an angel of God and had a mission to fulfill.

"Just a few days, baby. We will meet again soon." He stroked her cheek, once he reluctantly pulled away from her lips.

"I know… but it doesn't make goodbyes any easier." She said, leaning on the palm of his hand.

"I promise you'll get my call. But before this, if anything bothers you or makes you feel sad, please let me know. I'll come to you immediately, no matter where I am."

She let out a small sob and forced a bittersweet smile. "Well… Something is bothering me and making me sad right now…" She said, kissing his palm.

"You'll always be in my thoughts, angel. I love you."

"I love you too…" she whispered back, and knowing that the moment was only filling both their hearts with anguish, Andrew searched for her lips once more time, and then kissed her both hands before finally his image faded away a second later.

X

With the warm wind blowing against her face and making her long auburn strands dance up in the air, the lonely angel with the remarkable Irish accent observed the canyon and the vast desert ahead of her. It was a dry, red scenario, which contrasted to the deep blue sky above, where the constant sun spread its warmth over the land at the same time it bathed her porcelain skin. It was a hot day and for that reason Monica had left her light blue sweater over a small rock nearby. She wanted to remove the sandals as well, but the rocky, dry soil would certainly hurt her delicate feet and she would probably receive a mild scold from her beloved Andrew once he saw it.

The tense expression on her face softened just at the mere thought of the angel of death and at the joy he would always bring to her heart. It had been a while since she had gotten the call to meet him there, on neutral territory, and where they at least felt isolated from the rest of the world. It was so peaceful and quiet there. One could offer their prayers and reflect upon their latest actions while they contemplated the vast land, as if solitude was actually a friend who would help them see the recent events with more clearness.

To Monica, however, it was clear that she loved Andrew with all her heart and soul and this fact alone was enough to put her soul at ease. "_God never created anything stronger than the power of real love. It lives forever. And you never know where it's gonna come from next_." Remembering her own words on the exact assignment where she and Andrew first met, she smiled. Now she knew the power of real love for another living creature other than the One who had created her. Now she was aware that what she felt for Andrew would last for the eternity. And a while ago, she was both excited and surprised that their long time friendship could still turn into something even more powerful.

All of a sudden, the familiar sensation of being observed by a pair of dark green eyes took her out of her reverie: she was not the only heavenly being standing in there anymore. It did not take Monica too long to make out a familiar silhouette coming towards her. Wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans, he carried his leather jacket in his hands due to the effect of the slightly hot weather. And on the following instant the angel of death was holding her in his arms; tightly and for long pleasant moments that are proper of those who have long been kept apart.

"I'm sorry you had to wait." He said, still not releasing her, enjoying her perfume and the way her auburn strands tickled his handsome face.

She rested her head over his strong shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment, lost in the comfort of that loving embrace. "Well... It is true that every second we are apart is a small loss but waiting here was not a huge sacrifice. It's so quiet and peaceful. It makes me think." Came her soft reply.

Only then did Andrew pull away enough to look at her face, those bright brown eyes immediately holding his gaze as if he was hypnotized by so much beauty. "Is there anything that is bothering you? Did something different happen while we were away?"

The Irish angel shook her head slowly, and with a slight smile playing on her lips, she reached out to stroke his face. "Everything remains the same. Especially my last words to you."

Also smiling, and secretly relieved that things had remained under a certain normalcy meanwhile, Andrew stared into her eyes for a little longer and then broke their gaze to search for her lips. The kiss that followed lasted for a small eternity and had been on their thoughts since the day they had gone separate ways. It was at the same time a small prayer and also a valuable gift. Andrew took his time savoring her sweet lips, keeping the balance between urgency and delicacy, feeling her soft sigh and the silent permission to go on delivering such a loving caress.

When their kiss was finally over, they still pulled away slowly, cherishing that proximity. "There isn't a moment that goes by and that I don't remember the last time we spoke." He spoke, kissing her temple and then taking her into his arms once again.

"I never thought being away from you would hurt so much…"

"I'm afraid it won't be any easier from now on, angel. Being in love… it has some consequences."

His words placed a slight smile back on her face and she gently pulled away again to search for his eyes. "Fortunately I came to the conclusion that it has more good consequences than bad ones."

Andrew returned her smile and was going to say something else when something drew his attention and made him look away from her. Someone was also standing in the desert and Monica could sense their presence. Feeling a chill running down her spine, the angel in human form released herself from Andrew's arms and turned around to see another angel standing before them. Sam was serious, nearly bureaucratic, as he faced his two co-workers.

"I have been informed that you two have issues to discuss with me." He said, eying them in a slightly judgmental way.

"You're right, Sam. Monica and I do have something very important to communicate." Andrew's reply was equally serious and firm in his words and on the way he looked at his superior.

"I'm here to listen." The older angel replied, not missing his interlocutor's challenging gaze.

The Irish angel looked at her beloved companion and saw in his eyes some of the reassurance he knew she was searching for.

"Many things happened during our latest assignment together. Some of them are still too painful to remember. But as angels we know that our loving Father has the power to turn the saddest events in a creature's life into something new and sometimes nothing less than wonderful." Andrew started, placing his hands over Monica's small shoulders. "And to us, it happened unexpectedly. Not Monica or myself were aware that what brought us together was much more than just a strong friendship. We did not know that the love we felt for each other could reach another level, but it actually did."

Andrew could feel the tension inside Monica's heart, her slight trembling as he voiced his thoughts to Sam, who did not emit any reaction.

"So what you're saying is that…"

"What Andrew is telling you, Sam, is that we love each other." Monica spoke, feeling suddenly brave enough to fight for their feelings. "We fell in love long ago and it happened so naturally that even Andrew and I did not realize it until…" She remembered the time they exchanged their first kiss and how it felt so normal to be in his arms and loving him the way she did. "…until our hearts led us to find that out. And despite the fact that we are angels, there is nothing in this world that can show us that what we feel is wrong."

"What Monica is saying is right, Sam. Even thought what we feel is strange to angels, we still feel it."

"Well, you both have already informed me what is going on between the two of you, stated your opinion about it and seem firm on your purpose on not allowing anyone to tell you anything different from what you've already taken as your truth. In short, you seem to have things pretty established here. I doubt if my presence was really necessary." The older angel spoke, in a solemn tone of voice.

"Please don't make it all sound so trivial." Andrew was quick to reply. "What Monica and I are trying to present to you is rare and we are not only surprised but also scared at its implications. We are here looking for guidance, Sam. Not for judgment."

"I take your point, Andrew, but what I have to say you might not be willing to hear. Angels were created to be messengers of God and accomplish His work. Human love was created to be given to humans and only to them. You're right when you say that what you feel is strange to angels and it should be. 'You shall not covet thy neighbor's house.' Heavenly creatures were not made to get what does not belong to them."

The Irish angel was totally broken-hearted by those harsh words and the fact that they had come from a superior only added more distress to a situation that was already too delicate to be dealt with. Sam's point of view had met another reaction besides sadness: it also raised Andrew's anger and made him give a step forward ready to keep on fighting for what he thought was right.

"And what do you suggest us to do, Sam? Erase this love from our hearts? Rip it out like you do with the weeds that spread in a garden?"

The older angel let out a tired sigh and shook his head with visible disappointment at his two co-workers. "Let it go. It does not belong to you."

"I just can't believe you're saying that…" The angel of death spoke, in a low voice.

"What you will get from all this is suffering – you already are suffering, I can see it in your eyes."

"It's not our love that is causing us to suffer, Sam…" Monica's crying voice echoed in the desert like a sad song. "We are suffering because we were afraid to be faced with lack of compassion and intolerance once we revealed how we felt about each other, and this is exactly what happened."

"Sam is being honest and speaking what is in his heart."

They heard another voice brought by the wind that constantly blew in those dry lands: Ruth walked towards them with a serious expression on her face.

"No… Not you, Ruth… You opened your heart to a great change a few years ago, we witnessed how you turned from an insensitive and bureaucratic angel to a loving and merciful creature, willing to learn about compassion and forgiveness!" Monica spoke, both surprised and disappointed at the older angel.

"I'm sorry, Monica. You are right when you say I opened my heart to some of the Father's teachings that I had forgotten, but angels being romantically in love isn't, in my view, included in those teachings."

"How can you say that? Have you asked the Father about this?" Andrew placed a supportive hand over Monica's shoulders as he could sense her distress at the fact that now there were two of his co-workers condemning their love.

"And have you?" She replied, dryly.

"We did, Ruth. We prayed for his compassion and for wisdom so that we could understand what was going on in our hearts." Andrew spoke, not missing as his dearest companion lowered her eyes. "Our questionings were met with silence, though."

"And what does it tell you, Andrew? Why do you think you did not have an answer?"

"I think, Sam, that this answer is for us to find. I think that the truth that we are looking for is inside our hearts and if you ask me, I already got my answer, I already got my truth."

"And what truth is it you found, Andrew?" Sam wanted to know.

"My truth is that I love Monica. I love her so much that I'm not even able to put into words. But I am able to tell you that this angel of God standing right before you is my soul mate, my best reminder of what love is. And I'm not giving up on this love." The angel of death replied, and his words caused shock and disappointment to his superiors and some tears to be shed from Monica's eyes.

But the older angels were not touched by what he said. Shaking his head in disagreement, Sam spoke again. "Andrew, the fact that you took that as your truth does not mean it is right. It does not mean you are allowed to cultivate human feelings for another angel."

"I'm not talking about human feelings, I'm talking about love. Pure and simple."

"Sorry, Andrew, but if we are so wrong as you're saying, you will need a lot more than a mere statement to convince us otherwise." Ruth said, making a short pause as if pondering her words. "And while you try to do it, I'm afraid you will have to be suspended from your duties."

Monica finally raised her head and stared at Andrew in fear, and felt his hand squeezing hers gently at the same time. "Andrew does not deserve to be punished! He has always done impeccable work as an angel!"

"Ruth is right, Monica. And besides this, I have to tell you that you won't be able to return to your angelic status."

Now it was Andrew who frowned with annoyance and worry. "What are you saying, Sam?"

"What is happening between you two is a very serious issue. You and Monica will remain humans while this situation is discussed and evaluated. This will also be a chance for you to reflect on the latest events in your existence."

The blond angel let go of Monica's hand and gave two steps forward. "No! You cannot forbid us from coming back Home! You cannot leave Monica out here! Leave me, but not her, Sam!"

The little angel looked at her beloved Andrew and shook her head in disagreement. "No, this is not right." She said, and then turned to her superiors. "Please, Sam, punish me, but allow Andrew to continue to work as a messenger of God, don't take this away from him! I've made so many mistakes already, I can be punished, but-"

"The decision has been made." The older angel interrupted Monica. "From now on, you are in your human forms. It does not mean that God is turning His back on you, but it does mean that you have to take this time to reflect upon what's been going on between the two of you."

Andrew lowered his head for a moment, his green eyes shining with resentment. "You cannot abandon this angel out here in the desert…"

"You will not be left in the desert, babies."

Another voice, this one so familiar and so dear to them, reached their ears, causing Monica and Andrew to turn around to see Tess walking towards them.

"Tess…" Monica's crying voice nearly undid Andrew and he tightened the hold around Monica's arms, fearing that the supervisor would also speak against them. He knew it would break Monica's heart forever.

Fortunately his suspicions were shattered an instant later, when Tess opened her arms and held the little angel in a motherly embrace. "Come here, baby…"


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Oh, Tess…" Monica held Tess back as the older angel stroked her hair, brokenhearted at the immense sorrow she could feel emanating from her heart. "Do you also think that Andrew and I are wrong? Are you here to tell us off and-"

"Baby, listen to me…" The supervisor gently interrupted and pulled away in order to look at her dearest friend. "I'm not here to judge you… Actually, I do not know the reasons that took you and Andrew to find out these new feelings for each other… Perhaps these feelings are not new to begin with." She looked at the blond angel and saw that his face softened at her words; he was more at ease with her presence.

"Tess, are you aware of what you're saying? Are you aware of what's going on here?" Sam was quick to interrupt, eyeing his co-worker with criticism.

But the old supervisor looked back at him not even remotely intimidated. "What is going on here, Sam, is that two angels of God are suffering and I can see no mercy at that fact!"

"They are suffering because they are making a wrong choice." Ruth spoke, and her words only raised Tess' anger.

"I'm surprised at the fact that an old, experienced angel like you, can go backwards. How do you know that what they're feeling is wrong, Ruth? Who told you that?"

"Angels were not made to love the way humans do. You've existed long enough yourself to know that, Tess!"

"Well, while we don't hear from the highest authority, I'm not entitled to condemn anyone for their actions." The supervisor turned to look at Monica, whom she never let go of her arms, and managed a smile. "Especially when we're talking about someone who is so dear to my heart."

Some fresh tears rolled down Monica's face as she managed a crying smile of gratitude. "You are very dear to our hearts too, Tess…"

"Monica's right." The angel of death spoke, placing a gentle hand over her shoulder. "Thank you, Tess."

"Listen, you two… I don't have the authority to allow you to return to your angelic status. But I'm not going to abandon you here, in the middle of the desert." She said, picking up her car keys and depositing then in Andrew's hands. "Take my baby with you. There is food and water and a warm blanket inside. It's getting dark soon and you are too far from the nearest town."

Moved with her gesture, Monica and Andrew exchanged a surprised look.

"We'll never forget what you're doing for us." He said, genuinely moved at her gesture.

"We love you, Tess." Monica held her back one more time.

"I love you two very much, angel girl. You will always be my babies." Tess exchanged Monica's affectionate embrace for Andrew's. "Now you take good care of my angel girl, will you?"

"With all my heart, Tess." He replied, kissing the supervisor's cheek afterwards.

Andrew joined Monica, wrapping his arm around her small shoulders, as if shielding her from the judgmental look upon the other angels' faces. They heard Tess' voice one more time. "Remember that the Father will always be watching over you."

"We feel it in our hearts." The Irish angel spoke, still quite moved with emotion.

"You will hear from us, when the time comes." Sam spoke again, the solemn tone in his voice only inflicted more pain to the angels' spirits.

"Until then I hope you use this time to ponder about the latest events and their consequences." Ruth added, also with authority.

On the following instants, the three angels were no longer visible to both Monica and Andrew, and they found themselves immerged in the solitude and silence of the desert.

Monica looked up and searched for his green eyes, as if pleading for any sign of hope and his reassurance.

And he knew it. With infinite tenderness, the angel of death cupped her cheek. "There is nothing, nothing in this world that is going to make us go separate ways, my sweet angel. I promise we'll go through this together and we'll make them see how wrong they are about us."

"I have no doubts about what I feel, Andrew… But even so… I'm scared…" She managed to say, almost in a whisper.

"I know. But you are the angel of truth, Monica. You know better than anyone that when the time comes, the truth will be revealed. To me, to you and to those who have taken our love for granted."

Biting her lower lip, she nodded and lowered her head. "I just wish it wasn't so painful."

The fact that she was so broken hearted caused him great sadness – greater than all the worries and tribulations they were about to face. Andrew gently brought her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her small form, and was relieved when she returned that gesture and relaxed a little.

The two angels remained in that loving embrace for a while, until Andrew kissed the top of her head and finally broke the silence. "We have to leave, angel. Tess was right, it'll get dark soon."

As she nodded, he gently pulled away and walked up to a small rock, where both his jacket and her cardigan had been left. He placed his jacket over his shoulder and wrapped the delicate pink cardigan around hers.

"Angel…" he said, looking down at her small body with some worry – she was wearing a dress and sandals, and despite the fact that it was rather hot when she got there, the weather would soon change as the night fell. "You'll need warmer clothes, it'll get pretty cold at night…"

"I… didn't think about it. I thought we would meet here and then go some other place." She said, not really concerned about her well-being after all that had just happened there.

"Tess said that there's a blanket in the car…" Andrew walked up to the red Cadillac and opened its trunk, and what he saw placed a smile back on his face. "Actually, she thought about everything!"

With curiosity, Monica joined him and saw that the supervisor had left them a warm blanket, a basket with food, water and new clothes for the little Irish angel. Pleased, Andrew handed her a pair of jeans and a turtle neck sweater, which would keep his precious angel warm during the night.

"Go get changed, baby. We're leaving."

She nodded and raised her eyes to the sky. "Thank you, Father… Thank you, Tess… I hope we can meet again soon."

Monica and Andrew took the borrowed car and departed a few minutes later; crossing the dry land of the desert not only towards the nearest city but also the nearest road, as they were literally in the middle of nowhere.

What they could not see, however, were the three angels that still observed them, now invisible to the human eye.

"I trust we will meet again soon, baby." Tess spoke, watching with emotion as the red Cadillac became more and more distant until it disappeared involved in a cloud of dust.

Ruth let out a frustrated sigh. "I just hope and pray that soon they realize this is a huge mistake. The consequences of this union can become too serious as time passes by."

"And in human form, they will need an extra amount of faith in order to face the adversities without forgetting who they are." Sam added, and those words clearly annoyed Tess.

"I have known those two angels of God long enough to trust that their faith won't be put in doubt during the time they remain on Earth. Much on the contrary, it'll serve them well." She made a short pause and then spoke what had been in her mind for a while. "And so will the love they feel for each other."

"Oh, Tess, I cannot believe you're saying this…"

"The Father will provide us the answer to our questionings and the truth we need to find, Ruth. And meanwhile, I will keep a close look on these babies even if they cannot see me. I will walk with them."

"Count on me, Tess."

At that moment, the three angels saw another co-worker walking towards them. The Latin-American angel had his hands tugged in his pockets and, from the sad look on his face, it was possible to tell that he already knew what had just happened to his dear friends.

"Rafael!"

"I saw everything at Safe Haven. I saw when and how it all started…" He said, joining the old supervisor. "…Or at least, when they realized what was going on in their hearts."

Not entirely pleased with the new angel's help, Sam folded his hands and eyed them with a serious expression. "Ruth and I will walk with them too; invisible to their eyes but watching their every step and showing you both that troubled hearts can lead someone through a very dangerous path."

"We'll see about that, Sam. We'll see." Tess added, she and Rafael ready to defend their co-workers' love against the other angels' judgment.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

As the sun began its slow descent behind the mountains, the silence permeated the red Cadillac. Neither angel had spoken much though Andrew had continued to cast concerned glances at the little angel, whose dark eyes were fixed out her window. He could feel the ache deep in her heart and was frustrated that he had no way to alleviate her pain and he was angry that those who had imposed this hurt upon her in the first place.

It was bad enough that a human had recently hurt her but to be rejected by some of those she most trusted was the ultimate betrayal and one Andrew was not certain she was equipped to handle. His only relief was that the one angel closest to her heart, Tess, had not condemned them and had even helped them. He was sure if the older angel had sided with Ruth and Sam that Monica would be inconsolable.

"Angel?" He was finally unable to listen to the quiet. He missed her happy chatter and was wondering when he might hear it again. It had been too recently that she had found it again.

Wistful brown eyes turned to look at him and watched as he removed a hand from the steering wheel to extend it to her, palm up. Without hesitation, she laid her smaller hand in his and felt his fingers wrap around her own.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" Andrew's eyes returned to the road as he squeezed her hand. Her tone surprised him.

"That I'm not sorry to be here with you," Monica replied firmly, though there was a slight tremble in her voice, "I would rather our fate be this than to be forced to be apart. I'm sure they were wrong. Sam barely wanted to listen. He acted like we just…decided this….like we chose it. We didn't wish for it, we didn't 'covet' it. I've always felt close to you…it was always special and they never questioned anything then."

Her words tumbled out in a flurry of emotion and his own raw emotions made it difficult for him to find the words to reassure her, "I don't think you always felt close to me," His half hearted attempt at teasing seemed to fall flat, but he was stalling. Trying to get his own thoughts in order.

"I may not have been nice at first, but even then you inspired strong feelings in my heart. Looking back at even that time, I can see that we were destined to be soul mates. How can they take something that has always been one of the most special things in my existence and say it is wrong?"

"Because they are only listening to what they believe in their minds to be right. We tried to do that too if you recall. We didn't want to believe that what we were feeling was right and we were the ones feeling it. They are misguided, Angel, by what they cannot understand."

"Then why can't they just admit they don't understand it? Not understanding doesn't make someone right."

"No baby, it doesn't. Maybe they just don't know how else to act." Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her knuckles tenderly.

"I would think they could come up with something better than how they acted," She murmured, troubled eyes returning to look out her window.

Frowning in frustration, Andrew's eyes scanned the area for a place to stop for the night. It had been a difficult day and they had been driving for awhile now. He needed to give the little angel some attention that was not shared with the road. She was so rarely angry but now that undercurrent was definitely there. He supposed he was angry too but he was more prone to it than Monica was and he knew she was far from comfortable with the emotions.

Monica looked over at him as he pulled the car off the road, "What's wrong? Are you all right? Andrew?"

"I'm fine, Angel. Just tired. I thought we would stop here for the night. If it gets any darker, it will be harder to find a safe place to camp."

"You're right," A tiny smile crossed her face, "But then you usually are."

"Only when it comes to how much I love you, sweetheart."

Blinking back tears, Monica managed to whisper, "I love you too."

An hour later, they sat up against a large boulder in front of the warm fire Andrew had started. Monica was wrapped up in Andrew's arms and his leather jacket, his cheek against the side of her head.

The blond angel had to marvel at the perfect night that had followed such a horrific day. The millions of stars and the full moon lit up the crystal clear night and though the temperature had dropped considerably the warmth from the fire was temporarily keeping the chill away. In the distance, Andrew could hear the howl of a lone coyote and though the sound made him slightly nervous, Monica had never felt a fear of animals, so she was unfazed by the sound.

Resting in Andrew's arms, the little angel's fingers lightly stroked his own as her eyes remained fix on the dancing flames. They had shared a light dinner of sandwiches and though her fully human body still felt a wee bit hungry, Monica knew they needed to ration their food supplies as they were unsure of how far the next town was or how long it would take them to arrive. She certainly didn't want Andrew worrying about if she was hungry or not, but yet she wasn't sure if any topic was really safe.

"Andrew?"

"Hmmm?" He nuzzled her hair and breathed in the sweet scent.

"What do you suppose happens now? I mean, if we get to the next town? What happens then? How long do you think we'll be human?"

Andrew emitted a small sigh and knew he had to speak honestly, "I'm not sure how far we are, baby. Probably a few days with not driving straight through though we could do that…"

"No. You need to rest. We need to stop when it gets dark," She insisted worriedly, "It doesn't matter how long it takes for us to get there."

"You're more afraid of what happens once we get there," He stated matter of factly, and was answered by the tremble he felt go through her body, "Not being angels doesn't mean we're helpless. If need be, I will find a job and we will find a place to live. I know the Father is watching out for us."

"I can feel it in my heart too," She leaned her head back against his strong chest and closed her eyes for a moment, "I wish I could understand why it is all right by some angels for us to feel other human things, like pain and sadness but yet this love we feel is wrong. Why is it permitted for us to feel some emotions but not others? When Ian…"

Her voice trailed off and Andrew could see the shiny path the tears made against her face. His heart clenched in sympathy, so clearly feeling her betrayal, "Oh Angel."

"No one told me that didn't belong to me. No committee formed to discuss how wrong that was. Why was that okay, but love that doesn't cause anyone pain is a huge problem? And it's not just me…they did this to you too and it just isn't fair…"

As she instinctively turned her body and curled into his sheltering embrace, Monica allowed the hot tears to come once more….

…."She's right, you know," Rafael stated coolly not looking at either Sam or Ruth, "That human ripped her arm open and broke her rib and used his fist against her. Sam? Ruth? Where were you then? Is it so acceptable for a human being to inflict such pain on an angel of God but yet you are both here to pass judgment on them now?"

"That was an assignment," Sam replied, "Humans have free will and I am sorry that Monica was the object of that man's rage. It was wrong but through her, the assignment was able to see the truth."

"Hmph. If only angels were able to see truth so clearly," Tess murmured, her eyes focused on her two friends, watching as Andrew struggled to comfort the Irish angel.

"Tess, need I remind you that you have already been insubordinate enough?" Ruth interjected sharply.

"If being a friend makes me insubordinate, then so be it. Those are my babies out there; two angels who go out of their way not to bring any harm to anyone else, but yet their 'friends' judge them."

"Tess, you know that no one is bringing harm to either of them," Sam replied patiently, "We only need for them to see the truth."

"They already know the truth," Rafael cast the older angel a stern look, "They know that they love each other and they are willing to risk everything for how they feel. Their newfound feelings for each other has not and will not hinder their abilities to do their jobs as their last assignment proved. Seems to me it is hindering their superior's ability to perform their duties as they stand here in the desert discussing how wrong they are as opposed to helping the humans they were created to help."

"Just sayin'," Tess muttered beneath her breath as she cast Rafael a grateful glance.

…."Angel? Angel, wake up, baby." Pressing his lips to Monica's temple, Andrew attempted to awaken her gently. The fire was starting to die and the temperatures in the desert had dropped significantly. The bottom line was that Andrew would feel better with the little angel in human form sleeping in a locked car.

"Andrew?" Her sleepy murmur made him smile as she opened her dark eyes with an expression of confusion.

"It's gotten colder, Monica. We need to move to the car," A chuckle escaped him as she uttered something unintelligible and snuggled back into his chest. Slowly and with great care, Andrew got to his feet, lifting the angel into his arms. The emotional day had obviously left her exhausted and she never stirred until he got her into the back seat of the car.

"Andrew," Her panicked eyes opened once more and searched for him, no longer feeling the warmth of his body beneath her own.

"Right here, Angel," He reassured her as he slipped in next to her and closed and locked the car door firmly behind him. Waiting until she had curled into his arms once more, the Angel of Death arranged the blanket around their bodies. Leaning his head back against the window, Andrew listened to her even breathing as he uttered a silent prayer for her safety and guidance for himself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Their night was restless at best. Monica awoke several times, disoriented about where they were and before dawn a nightmare about Ian and Sam made sleep impossible. Andrew had only been dozing off and on, his greatest priority the little angel in his arms so neither of them slept well.

Morning left them awake and quiet, human bodies aching from the uncomfortable sleeping conditions of the car, as Andrew stroked her hair soothingly and Monica lay, unblinking in his arms, still trying to understand how things had happened as they had.

"Hungry?" Andrew finally asked, his chin resting on the crown of her head.

"Not really," Monica sighed softly. She supposed she could eat, but she also knew they needed to be careful with their food. Where eating in angelic form was rather fun, in human form it was necessary and their supplies were minimal and needed to last, "Are you?"

"No," He replied but she had a feeling he was only thinking of the days ahead as she was, "I suppose we should continue driving as I'm not sure how far we have until the next town."

Monica's face, drawn and peaked from the rough night peered up into his own, tracing the dark circles beneath his emerald eyes, "But you look tired, Andrew. Maybe you shouldn't-."

"Well, we can't just sit here," His tone, sharper than intended, caused the little angel to lower her dark eyes, and Andrew immediately regretted his words, "Angel-."

"I would really like to stretch after being in this car all night," She murmured, drawing back from his arms to unlock the door on her side of the car.

Watching helplessly as she got out of the car and closed the door behind her, Andrew closed his eyes momentarily, "Father, help us." Swallowing down his fears, the blond angel climbed out of the caddy.

The little angel stood with her back to him, the desert wind whippi_ng_ through her auburn hair and her small shoulder slumped somewhat in defeat. Andrew felt a lump form in his throat as he drank in her simple beauty, remembering every reason he was so deeply in love with her. She simply took his breath away.

Andrew approached her slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "I'm sorry," He murmured, his lips brushing her cheek before he rested his head against hers.

"I'm just worried about you," Monica replied softly, "You bottle up your feelings to protect me so I have to rely on my instincts to know how you really feel."

"I need to stop doing that," He stated firmly, "And you're right. I am frustrated with the circumstances that have been forced upon us. I like knowing to an extent what is going to happen. Even in assignments I know what most of the possible outcomes can be, but this…" He sighed as Monica's hands came up to wrap around his, "I don't know how this is going to turn out and I'm angry about it. I want to protect you from all of it, but I can't. I don't like it."

Monica was quiet for a moment in the face of his honesty. She knew he always strove to be strong in order to reassure her, so his admittance to his concerns was a rare moment and not one to be taken lightly.

Turning around in his arms, she gazed up at him. She could see the storm in his green eyes and the tightness of his jaw and only when she reached up and touched his face did he relax a fraction, "My knowing how you feel doesn't mean you protect me any less, but you sharing your feelings with me helps me more than you know. I think that part of this new relationship of ours has to be based on a partnership, especially now. I can feel how angry you are about all of this and I need to be able to share it with you."

Reaching out, Andrew cupped her face in his hands, "I know. I just know how hurt you are; how hurt you've been, ever since our last assignment and I haven't been able to fix that for you…"

"It isn't your job to fix any of this for me, but Andrew, you help me so much, all the time. You make it all better. Even this; being out in the desert, being human, being unsure about what our future holds. Even something so hopeless you make so much better, and not because I know you will protect me. Because you are here with me."

Her earnest expression nearly undid him as he drew her into his arms to hug her tightly for a moment, before pulling away and kissing her lips, "I love you so much, Angel. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I know you were just upset about all of this," Standing on tiptoe, Monica brushed her lips with his, sealing her forgiveness, "So, what do you think we should do?"

Taking her hand into his own, Andrew led her back to the car and popped the trunk on the car. After rummaging around in the cooler, he brought out a sandwich and a bottle of water, handing her half and unscrewing the lip from the water, "I know you are worried about supplies too and we need to be careful until we arrive at the next town, but there is enough here to last at least a few days."

Suddenly famished, the little angel bit into her half of breakfast and chewed slowly, savoring each bite. She knew they could each easily eat an entire sandwich, but Andrew was right. Especially if anything went wrong, they needed the food to last.

"We'll drive for awhile but you're right. We are both tired, so we'll call it an early day. As long as we make some progress, it should be fine. Then we'll build camp and rest until morning. I know you didn't sleep well and neither did I so I think some extra rest is in order and you know what else? The stars should be especially bright tonight for an astronomy class if you are interested," He winked at her, bringing them both a feeling of normalcy in the midst of trying times.

Leaning into him, Monica rested her head against his strong chest, the feelings she held in her heart for him flooding over and through her, filling her with a sense of peace, "I love you too."

"Should have packed them more food," Tess murmured, not at all liking the way her babies were sharing a sandwich when she knew they had to be starving.

"I'll take them more if need be, Tess," Rafael stated firmly.

"I think not."

Ruth's haughty attitude did little for Tess' patience at the moment, "Because the way to make them see the error of their ways is to bring them to their knees with hunger?"

"Tess." Sam's words were a warning. He had heard the growl in her voice and he was not prepared for Tess and Ruth to begin arguing once more.

"Don't you 'Tess' me, Sam. All of this is wrong and somewhere in that heart of yours, you know it too."

"What's wrong is two angels deciding they are in love with one another," He replied as patiently as he could, though not even the Angel's Angel could deny how unified Andrew and Monica appeared to be right now, though he would not admit it.

"They are in the middle of the desert," Rafael raised his eyebrows in question, "Do you really believe that the Creator of the Universe would want his two human angels to starve?"

"Of course not, but we will cross that bridge when we get to it. If we get to it."

"Oh, you're going to get to it," Tess huffed, "I know them, Sam. What they feel is real and they are not going to come to you professing that they were wrong. If they say they are in love with each other, then it is as real as the Father's love for us."

"That's the point," Ruth stated evenly, "They only think they feel that way. Monica is young and they have spent too much time together. She is quite impressionable and she will come to realize that what she thinks is love for Andrew is only admiration."

"You sure don't know them well."

The sound of Adam's voice caused them all to turn their heads and relief shone on Tess' face.

"Mi Amigo," Rafael grinned, greeting his long time friend with a hug and a thump on the back, "You have impeccable timing."

"Seems there needed to be another voice of reason in this discussion," Adam replied wryly, "When generally wise angels start thinking of Monica as impressionable about her own feelings, and thinking that Andrew is leading her into temptation it is time to add another opinion to the mix. I've known Andrew especially a long time. He has always wanted to please the Father. He is as tormented as Monica is right now about the feelings of his heart."

"That is what should be telling him that what he thinks he feels is wrong," Ruth replied firmly.

"Their hearts have always been true," Adam argued gently, "Why would this time be any different? Because you say so? You suddenly know their hearts better than they do?"

"We know what we were created to be." Sam interjected.

"Just because you have never felt it doesn't mean it fails to exist. Maybe it just means you have not been chosen to experience it."

A retort on the tip of Ruth's tongue, she snapped it shut, suddenly unsure of how to respond to Adam's argument.

Monica opened her eyes as Andrew finished his astronomy lesson for the night. Being in his arms could make her forget about the rumbling of her stomach and the heaviness of her heart. The fire was warm and as Andrew had predicted, the stars were out in full force. She had lingered on every soft word as he had pointed out the constellations, bringing peace to her soul and Monica pondered how it had always been this way for as long as she could remember.

Andrew was aware of her sudden silence after so many questions about the stars and he waited patiently for a few moments before kissing the side of her head, "Some serious thoughts are going on in this pretty head of yours, angel."

She smiled shyly up at him before turning more serious, "I was just thinking…"

"Tell me." It wasn't a demand but a gentle request; a need to know every little thing about her.

Nestling down further into his arms, the little angel felt his chin resting on the top of her head, "I was thinking how very little has truly changed. It's nearly the same, you know."

Slightly puzzled, Andrew tried to follow her train of thought, "How so, Angel?"

"I've always loved you in some way, for as far back as I can remember. You have always brought such peace to my soul and I have always felt closer to you than to anyone else, even Tess. Though I love her like a mother, you have always been my most precious friendship. That hasn't changed."

"No," He agreed, now more understanding to what she was contemplating, "I have always felt exactly the same way."

"So really, the feelings we have always had; feelings that were always acceptable and never questioned, have only grown deeper. I just wonder at what point we crossed the line to no longer being acceptable."

"I suppose when our feelings became romantic," Andrew replied after a moment.

"But haven't our feelings always been that to some extent?" Sitting up, Monica turned in his arms to face him, her expression filled with great conviction, "It is your arms I have always longed to be in, whether something was hurting me or if something had made me incredibly happy. It has always been you I want to share it with. And dancing…isn't that romantic? I have always loved dancing with you and sharing every little thing that is in my heart with you."

His hand moved to stroke her cheek with great tenderness, "You know I have always felt the same way, baby. Only you can bring me peace when my heart is troubled and holding you is my greatest pleasure."

"Then the only thing that has changed is that we voiced what our hearts already knew."

Her words were so simple yet so incredibly true and Andrew's eyes filled with fierce love for her all over again. He had been tormenting himself all day long with the thought that he had somehow caused this pain to come to them, but now he knew that what the little angel was saying was complete truth. They had told each other they loved each other more times than he could ever count and now when he looked back on their relationship, they had always seemed to be a couple in all the ways that mattered. Holding hands, laughing together, the way she would always seek him out with whatever was on her heart and his own need to see only her when he was greatly troubled. Their relationship had always been more intimate than any human marriage he had ever witnessed.

"I think you are exactly right, my precious angel, and only you could speak the truth in such a way to make it open my eyes completely. My greatest regret is that I did not allow myself to tell you sooner what my heart had always known."

A tearful smile spread across Monica's face as she gazed into his green eyes, "I think I always knew it, Andrew. For so long now I have been unable to imagine my existence without you in it."

"And you never have to," He replied before meeting his lips with hers in a long, languid kiss, souls touching as their hearts spoke without words.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Morning came in a soft breeze and gentle sunrays for two angels in human form. Monica and Andrew started their day a little later than the usual, perhaps due to some "astronomy classes" on the previous night – now taken from inside the car, or maybe because they were already feeling the effects of the permanent exposure to such inhospitable conditions. High temperatures during the day and their drastic fall when night came down, plus the scarce food and water were draining their forces and in his silent prayers, Andrew begged for guidance so that they could get at the nearest town soon.

"Monica… Angel, please, come get some breakfast…" He gently rubbed her shoulder and spoke to her ear, patiently waiting for her to open her eyes. But the vivid sunrays made them shut once again for a few seconds and she covered her face with her hand for a moment.

"Andrew…" She spoke, slightly confused.

"It's time to move on, baby. We still have a long distance to cover until the next town."

Frowning at the sudden brightness that was still obfuscating her eyes, she finally looked at him. "Is it late?"

"A little," he said, taking her hand and helping her get out of the car. There were a few bottles of water in the trunk, as well as some sandwiches. "What about you? Have you…"

"I have. I ate just a bit before I woke you up, angel." He was quick to answer. "I guess our date last night lasted a little longer than what we intended!" Andrew winked at her, managing to elicit a tiny smile from her. But the truth was that Monica felt a little embarrassed for sleeping so much, as that certainly delayed their journey on that hostile land. While she ate, Andrew checked the car tires and cleaned the windshield with a small piece of cloth. Then he looked around and up to where his eyes could reach, finding only the flat horizon ahead.

"Andrew…" Monica's soothing voice turned his attention back to her. "I can eat in the car, we can restart our crossing."

He could detect the worry in her eyes, but elected not to bring that up. Not because he would keep it to himself: they had already discussed about that. But she was right after all, they needed to find help soon. And all he could do was nod, gently leading her to inside the vehicle. Andrew kissed her temple lovingly and opened the door for her. Then, he took the driver's seat next to her and they drove off along the long road.

On the empty spot left by the red Cadillac, three angels watched their departure, one of them with her eyes filled great worry.

"Why is it my heart is so full of anguish, Father?" Tess spoke, watching as little by little the car disappeared at a distance.

"Simply because this whole situation is crazy! And unacceptable, in my humble opinion. They're angels and shouldn't be going through this just because of their feelings!" The annoyance in Adam's tone of voice was easily noticeable.

Nodding his head, Rafael faced his two friends and smiled. "They'll find more food supply the next time they open the trunk, though."

X

"Do you have any idea of which distance the nearest town is, Andrew?" the Irish angel wanted to know, her bright brown eyes lost in the horizon while he drove along the road.

"I guess we have one more day trip, since we've been doing a break for the night." He replied, initially paying close attention to what was ahead of them – he could not risk having a flat tire or something like that due to an obstacle he did not see. "Why are you asking?"

She turned to look at him and gave her shoulder a tiny shrug. "I guess I just keep thinking that perhaps when we get there Tess will be waiting for us with good news…"

Andrew nodded his head and took one of his hands from the wheel to place it over her knee. "I understand how you feel, baby."

"It's only been two days since we last saw her and it seems like a year. I miss her so much…"

Andrew could notice the bittersweet tone in her voice and it annoyed him deeply. His thoughts were on Sam and Ruth and possibly some others who were judging and accusing without caring to hear what they were really feeling and most importantly, hurting his sweet mannered angel girl – he would never tolerate something like that.

"I think, angel, that knowing Tess the way we do, we can be sure she is standing up for us, talking on our behalf and making the others realize who is making a mistake here."

Despite the permanent sadness in her doe-like eyes, Monica offered him a tender smile. "You always remember that detail that makes all the difference."

Andrew returned her smile and turned his eyes back to the road. "We'll make a break soon for lunch time. Fortunately it's not as hot as yesterday." He said, frowning as the wind was blowing stronger than the usual, throwing some sand against the windshield.

"You're right. The weather is different…"

The Irish angel looked outside again, gazing up at the sky and at the horizon. She could see the mountains at the distance and her mind travelled back at a time not so far when she was able to cross all those miles in just a blink of an eye. In many of these occasions, her rush was due to her reunion with her dearest friend, at a cozy little cabin up in the woods. That fact alone placed a slight smile on her face and she turned her eyes to look at him again; her heart was so quickly filled with joy at Andrew's image, at the tenderness and protectiveness she could see through his gaze. The angel of death had also been the angel of hope for her in many times since they first met - at a wedding ceremony, in front of a couple's love kiss. And now they could interpret that fact as a sign that something very intense and very beautiful was about to start.

Andrew noticed Monica's steady gaze and smiled at her dreamy expression. "Angel?" he said, his attention still on the road even though he gave her a quick look.

His voice took her out of her thoughts and made her smile. "I love you very much, you know?"

Chuckling at the way she spoke – without warning and apparently without a range of ideas that usually preceded her comments, the blond angel reached for her hand. "Well, I had a slight suspicion about it, but hearing it from you makes it all far more pleasant, baby!"

The angels were more and more certain that brief moments like that one, when their mood was suddenly enlightened by their joy to be at each other's side, helped them carry a great burden.

"And just for the record…" he kissed the back of her hand. "…I happen to love you very, very much too, sweet angel!"

"I know!"

Monica inched closer and sealed those sweet instants with a kiss against his cheek.

They fell in a comfortable silence for the next 10 minutes, but the constant wind was getting stronger and a few more miles ahead made it possible for both angels realize that the horizon was quickly disappearing. A major dark cloud started to take form not up in the sky, but actually covering the ground where they would pass by within a few minutes.

"Andrew…"

"It's… a sandstorm…" There was tension in his voice and she knew that in his heart he feared for them. The cloud was growing bigger, both in height and in width, forming a great wall that appeared to be more and more threatening as they drove along the road.

"I'll pull over and turn off the car, it's… quite dangerous going through it." A few sad flashbacks of past assignments crossed Andrew's mind as he spoke, and he would never imagine that one day he would have to go through that situation himself. And worst, having his beloved Monica by his side. "Plus, the car could be damaged and we cannot risk that."

"How long do you think it'll last, Andrew?" She wanted to know, not missing the great worry in his eyes.

"I'm not sure, angel… It could be just an hour or an entire day…" He kept the car moving forward, determined to cover as much distance as possible before they had to stop.

Monica closed her eyes and conjoined her hands. "Dear Father, please help us… We humbly beg Your protection…"

The dry, hot wind grew stronger each and every minute and soon the asphalt road became covered with sand and dust. The dark clouds that covered the horizon soon became a huge dark wall that quickly swallowed the ground and everything else that was ahead of it.

Andrew moved the car out of the road and pulled over, turning off the headlights and turning the hazard lights on. He got off the vehicle under Monica's inquisitive gaze. "I'll bring us some food and water." He said, facing an already difficult exterior to get them some basic supplies as they did not know how long the sandstorm would last.

When Andrew returned, he locked the door and certified that all the windows were completely shut. Monica noticed a smile playing on his lips and he was quick to speak again. "The trunk is packed with more food and water, angel."

"Really?" Her eyes grew wide with hope. "So Tess…" she did not need to complete the sentence.

"Perhaps Tess or Rafael, who knows?"

"Come with me, angel."

The couple of angels in human form took the back seat of the car and in each other's arms they watched as the giant wall of dust and sand quickly covered the red Cadillac and transformed the day into night in a matter of seconds. Andrew felt Monica's body tremble as complete darkness surrounded them, leaving no room for the sunrays that had been a constant during their journey. Andrew tightened the hold around her and kissed the top of her head, while the little angel closed her eyes and kept on with her silent prayers.

"He's protecting us, angel." He said, tenderly stroking her hair in an attempt to put her heart at ease. "And we're safe in here."

"I know… I just… wish I didn't feel so vulnerable." She replied against his chest.

"I suppose that we'll have to get used to that, baby. For a while, that's true, but we still have to learn how to keep ourselves away from any harm."

"I do not fear for myself. I fear for you, Andrew."

"If I tell you not to be afraid, will you do as I say?" There was a soft tone in his voice, as he already knew what she would answer. Plus, Andrew only wanted to divert her attention from the chaos they were in.

A slight, bittersweet smile appeared on her face. "And I always thought that there wasn't anything in this world that you could ask me and that I could deny…"

The blond angel let out a tired sigh and bent down his head to place a soft kiss on her lips. They remained in silence for long minutes which turned into hours, just listening to the strong wind that violently threw millions of sand grains against their car. The night that had suddenly fallen around them was another factor that only added more apprehension to an environment that was already too hostile.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

For long hours the two angels in human form remained in silence in the middle of the desert, praying that the forces of the nature would spare them from any harm. That journey had turned into one more test for their courage and their love, and Monica and Andrew were determined to prove that they were deserving of those feelings. In each other's arms, they spoke very little while the storm made its way along those vast lands in full force.

Andrew remembered the summer days when quick and sounding storms would hit the mountains where he and Monica used to spend their free time and how he comforted her while the thunders echoed at a distance, or the times when assignments were so difficult to be accomplished that both angels found in each other the reassurance and faith to perform the Father's will.

The angel of death prayed that he would be able to put her heart at ease like he did in those occasions for the rest of his eternity.

Only at the end of the afternoon did the sky become slightly visible, but still filled with threatening clouds. Some thick raindrops fell against the windshield together with the sand and dust, announcing a very cold night at the desert.

"I guess it's finishing." He spoke, narrowing his eyes trying to see what was going on outside.

Monica wanted to look stronger, but she knew that he would never be convinced. Slightly tired, she nodded her head and sighed. "It's still a wee bit intimidating, though."

"I know, angel." He said, reaching out to stroke her hair. "We'll probably have to stay here until tomorrow."

"And if our friends hadn't helped us with food and water supply, we would have a serious problem."

"They're taking care of us… Because the Father is watching over us too." He said, moving to reach for their food. "Otherwise, I don't think they would be able to send us all this."

Still a little shaken, the Irish angel nodded while surveying the content. "Do you think that Tess would send us coffee too?"

Andrew laughed perhaps for the first time since they had taken their human forms. And what amused him was not only his sweetheart's words but also the seriousness with which she had said that. Noticing that she was staring at him with eyebrows raised and not finding any of that as much fun, he managed to control his chuckling while reaching for her hand. "Angel, if I knew that there was a coffee shop anywhere around, I swear I would go up there and bring you a cup of hot mocha."

That statement was a loving one to the coffee-drinking angel girl, who had been reprimanded so many times about that human habit. It placed a tiny smile back on her beautiful face and some of her natural cheerfulness became visible again. "I have no doubt that you would. You always did it, actually. Even when you shouldn't…"

The way she lowered her voice and blushed as she spoke the last sentence made him reach out and caress her cheek softly with the back of his fingers.

X

The transition from day to night, so intensely felt by any living creature who dared to cross the desert, was nearly non-existent this time. The heavy cloud of dust and sand that had settled on that region was slowly moving away, but still spreading coldness, fear and a sensation that the angel of death hadn't noticed before, but which his dearest friend was quick to pick.

"It's so lonely out here…" she said, lying in his arms and staring to a vast darkness that spread until the limits of the horizon. "…this silence, this emptiness… it's so sad, Andrew…"

Although he knew what she meant, he could not resist to tease her again. "Thank you."

Monica immediately raised her head and straightened her body so she could look at his face. "Oh, Andrew, I did not mean it, I-"

The blond angel kissed her temple before he spoke again. "I know, angel, I was just joking. I had noticed that a while ago, I just didn't know how to name it." He said, motioning for her to snuggle in his arms once again.

But before she did so, Monica searched for his eyes. "I'm so blessed that I have you."

Andrew cupped her cheek and held her gaze. "We'll make through this, Monica. I promise you."

"There's no need to promise, Andrew. I trust you with all my heart." She replied, accepting his long loving kiss afterwards, automatically forgetting – even if for only a fraction of seconds, the ordeal that they had been going through in the last few days.

X

The first sunrays gently touched the angel's face, almost like a caress that was trying to make up for all the tribulations she and her beloved soul mate had been through for nearly three days. The light slowly brought the heavenly being from a deep yet troubled sleep, which is so common to creatures like her whenever they spent so much time in human form.

Monica was slowly coming to her senses, but already feeling the consequences of nights confined in the back seat of Tess' car – her entire body ached and she was tired even before opening her eyes for a new day. Her worries, however, were even greater when she finally looked at her side and then outside, and registered something that she would never expect: Andrew wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Frowning with worry, the Irish angel got off the car and gave a few steps without a definite direction, wrapping herself with both arms as it was still too cold at that time of the morning. "Andrew?"

The wind blowing away her auburn hair was her only reply, and if on one side there was relief as the sandstorm had finally gone, on the other, she wondered what would have made her beloved friend leave their car.

Her unease eyes scanned the area, not missing that the road ahead of them was still covered with dust and could be barely be seen. Perhaps only the same howling wind that was constantly blowing would sweep the path ahead so that they could follow their way and finally find the nearest town.

"Andrew?" she raised her voice, such a lovely accent in a place that was far from being as pleasant.

And the angel of death would never ignore her calling – the way she pronounced his name was as unique as the feeling that brought them together.

"Here, angel!" he said, his voice coming from a certain distance.

Monica turned around and saw him coming towards her in between some of the many sand banks that had been formed after the storm. Only then did she notice that there was a small wooden construction not far from the road, unlikely to be noticed by any traveler that passed by. Andrew apparently was investigating the small hut and judging from the expression on his face, he seemed to bring some good news.

"There's a miner's shack over there, and it's in good condition." He quickly informed as he finally stood in front of her, aware of her inquisitive gaze.

"A miner's shack?"

"Yep. It's not rare one finds them along the desert up to Utah, angel. This region was quite explored in the past."

"You said it's in good condition…"

He placed both hands over her shoulders. "Yes, and what I mean is that there's an adjoined bathroom with running water."

"Really?" She spoke, sweet brown eyes suddenly brighter.

"It's quite cold, but still, there's a shower and we can fill in the empty bottles."

The interior of the small wooden hut did not bear any resemblance to the cabin up in the mountains. Their temporary shelter carried the signs of time and the effects of the dry and unstable weather. There were only two rooms – the smallest one had an improvised shower that still provided a very cold shower. The other room had nothing except the old wood floor and a small window, which probably had already served as a powerful protection against sand storms and many cold desert nights.

After they renewed their water supply, Monica grabbed a new change of clothes that had been left inside the car trunk the day before and headed to the shower under Andrew's teasing.

"I'll keep guard right here at the door and promise I won't look." He said, standing by the shack entrance door, and causing her to blush profusely with a totally shocked expression on her face.

"This is some thought for an angel of death!" She said, playfully nudging his arm before making her way inside the small shelter and its equally small bathroom.

Chuckling, Andrew sat down on the door step and contemplated the horizon ahead, his smile slowly fading as he finally spoke again – now to himself. "I'll always guard you, angel."

X

Once both angels had washed and had their breakfast, they returned to the long road that crossed the desert. They had been travelling for two days now and with a considerable delay due to the sandstorm that kept them for nearly twenty four hours. But according to Andrew's calculations, the nearest town was not too far – perhaps they would be able to get there at the end of the afternoon, and then find a place to stay until perhaps the message they had both been praying for was finally spoken to them.

And he hoped that journey would end soon as the weather started to take its effects on the angels more intensely than ever: Andrew was tired and sleepy and even considered making one more break for a while so he could rest a little.

Something totally unexpected, however, caused him to be fully alert again and deeply worried: a noise in the car engine was suddenly heard and became more and more audible as he drove, leaving him and Monica look at each other with concern.

"There must be sand in the engine. Yesterday's storm was too violent and it might have caused some damage." He said, sighing deeply as the strange sound in Tess' car only increased.

"Do you think it would be possible to keep on driving anyway?" Monica wanted to know, as she herself did not know much about cars.

"I'll try not to stop unless it's necessary. We're not too far from the town now and I believe we have to cover as many miles as we can."

Unfortunately to the angels, the miles covered were just a few after Andrew's words. The red Cadillac that had become not only their only transportation mean but also a safe shelter stopped under the midday sun and did not turn on again, despite the angel of death's attempts to fix it.

"Try turning it on now, angel." He said, with the hood lifted and overlooking the engine. Monica immediately did as he said, but the car did not show any response.

He heaved a frustrated sigh and put some more water inside the radiator. But after Monica tried to turn the motor on one more time and did not have any response, Andrew closed the hood and came back to the car.

"It's no use. There must be some parts to be changed and I don't think we can make it work again." He said, leaning on the window next to the driver's seat. His skin was reddish and sweat dripped from his forehead.

Monica noticed the great concern on the tone of his voice and in his green eyes. "There must be some other people driving along these roads… perhaps we can get some help from a passerby, Andrew."

He did not know what to say. The truth was that he did not believe help would come that fast. "The storm might have kept the travelers away, angel. I don't think we'll find someone driving along these roads so soon."

She let out a soft sigh and nodded her head, trying to put away the inch of fear that insisted on haunting her heart.

"We cannot stay in the car either, it's too hot at this time of the day." Andrew spoke, looking at his surroundings and noticing that there were some rock formations not too far from the road, where scarce vegetation would grow. Their shadows could be used as a shelter and despite the fact that they would stay outside, at least now the wind was blowing, bringing some relief.

"I… I suppose it is…" She said, causing Andrew to frown.

"Is there something wrong, angel?"

"I don't feel that warm, you see… In fact, I feel the wind quite cold right now…"

"Cold?" Andrew quickly opened the car door and placed his hand on her forehead. "Monica… you're running a low fever..."

With downcast eyes, she let out a small sigh."You might be right…"

"Staying exposed to this kind of weather is only doing us even more harm." He said, now terribly worried about his dearest friend's human form.

"I will be fine. There's much food for both of us in the back, Andrew, and I trust that there will be a car passing by sooner or later."

The blond angel let out another frustrated sigh and insisted that she would leave the vehicle so that they could make a campsite under the shadows of the rocky formations that were just a few feet away from them. They would work like small covers, protecting them from the unmerciful sun while they waited for help to cross those deserted roads heading to the nearest town.

"I can't believe something this would happen to my babies!" Tess watched with distress as her two dearest friends walked away from the red Cadillac. "My three babies!" She added, looking at her car with great concern.

"I wonder if there's a way to fix it, we can't leave them out here in the desert!" Adam spoke, not really as much worried with the Cadillac.

"We sure have to do something! There are no cars to pass here for the next two days, Tess! And they won't be able to wait that long!" Rafael pointed out, not missing how Andrew made Monica drink some more water and the way he placed both hands on her face to check on her temperature.

"She's falling ill," Adam observed, "and this is no good under the desert's weather."

"Can't we just fix this motor and make this car go again?"

The youngest angel's words were met with opposition from two of his co-workers.

"I'm afraid this won't happen."

Sam and Ruth were back at that spot and were determined to make Monica and Andrew face the consequences of their choice.

"You three have interfered too much so far," Ruth stared at them with a stern expression on her face. "Monica and Andrew made their choice and need to see where it'll lead them."

"Abandoning them here is cruelty!" Rafael spoke, hardly believing those words were coming from another angel.

Sam gave a step ahead. "You know well that they aren't abandoned here, Rafael."


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Have some more water, angel." Andrew placed an almost empty bottle of water in Monica's hands and instead of drinking its content, she gazed at it for long seconds.

"We'll run out of our water supply very soon if I keep on drinking every half hour, Andrew."

"We won't. Did you forget that our friends are helping us?" He replied, forcing a slight smile as to encourage her.

They were sitting next to a small rock formation not far from the road and from there they could watch their car and if see any other driver crossed the desert. Andrew had brought some of their food and water supply with him and improvised a small campsite, taking advantage of the shadows that those rocks projected on the ground at that time of the afternoon. Fortunately for them, a soft yet warm wind was blowing, bringing some relief to the two angels in human form.

Resting her head over his shoulder, Monica let out a small sigh and turned her eyes up to meet his green ones. "I feel something strange, Andrew. It's as if… Tess and the others were not as close as they were before…"

The blond angel took the bottle from her hands and opened its lid. "You feel that because you're weak and feverish. Now c'mon, baby. Drink a little."

"We can't stay here forever, Andrew. What if no one passes by on this road and-"

"The sun sets in a couple of hours. And when it does, I'll take a look at the car one more time."

Monica nodded her head quietly, not as hopeful as her beloved soul mate was.

She had been taking brief naps once in a while and Andrew elected not saying much so she could rest as much as possible. Besides this, he wanted to avoid all the doubts and questionings he knew were going to her mind right now, to which he did not have the answers yet. But his dearest friend's soothing voice was once again speaking to his ear and he knew he needed the right words to reassure her.

"Have you been praying for us, Andrew?"

"All the time, angel."

"How do you think our prayers will be answered if we are in human form and cannot hear our Father's message in our hearts?"

"It is because this message we've been waiting for will be sent in another way… perhaps it's already been spoken not only to both of us but to those who are helping and also judging us."

"I see… and we are not prepared to hear it yet, right?"

Trying to lighten the mood, he gave her shoulders a light squeeze. "When did you get such a wise little angel?"

That question finally elicited a smile from her and she looked up at him. "I don't think that I'm that wise, you see. I suppose it is you who have the ability to speak to my heart better than anyone other than the Father."

Andrew leaned down and cupped her cheek, feeling her feverish skin with his fingertips. "I might have lost my angelic status and the power to cross millions of miles or to be invisible to the human eye. I don't mind. But the capacity of whispering to this tender heart of yours all the words that can express my love for you will remain intact."

There were moments that all the increasing adversities faced by the angels were reduced to dust and that was one of those moments. Andrew's lips touched hers initially in a soft caress and that was enough to make Monica let go of her worries and the physical exhaustion. All of a sudden, it all was replaced by sheer joy and a great sensation of peace invaded her heart. Monica surrendered to his kiss and allowed him to deepen it as if it was a love promise that they would be together either in angelic or human forms. She caressed his face before wrapping her arms around his neck and when they reluctantly parted, Monica held him for dear life, needing to feel all the comfort that his strong arms could offer.

"We'll go through this, my sweet angel. You and I will prove to all those who have been judging us that it is them who have to learn something from our love." He kissed her shoulder and pulled away just enough to look into her eyes and stroke her cheek. "And you will be able to see Tess again, and Adam and Rafael… Our friends will greet us with great joy."

The Irish angel's eyes were filled with tears at the memory of their dear friends. "Do you really think this could still be possible for us?"

"Of course I do, baby! Believing that means believing that what we feel for each other is genuine and that it is fair, that we are deserving of those feelings!" He kissed her forehead and concluded. "Our closest friends already know that."

"It's been only four days since I last saw them but it feels like years!"

Andrew nodded his head and pulled her closer to him. "I know how it feels. But we need patience right now. Patience to see where this road will take us."

"You're perfectly right…" She whispered, a crying voice still breaking his heart.

"And you should rest a little. In an hour, the sun will start setting on the horizon and I'll take another look at the car."

The blond angel felt her nodding her head slowly over his shoulder and kept his strong hold around her small form until she was fast asleep. With infinite care, he deposited her over the blanket that had been serving as a bed for the last few days and still kissed her lips softly before walking up to the Cadillac, not far from their improvised campsite.

But before he even started checking on the vehicle, Andrew gazed at the horizon, making out the mountains at the distance and the vast land they would still have to walk on before getting at the nearest city. Then, he turned his green eyes to the sky, where a couple of stars and the moon were already visible.

"Dear Father… Please, let me know I'm on the right path… Please, allow my words to be possible because I love your precious angel with all my heart and soul and I don't ever want to disappoint her or put her in danger… I'd rather give up my own existence." His whispered prayers were the only sound that echoed in that very spot, but Andrew knew that they had been heard and hoped that they could be answered too.

Monica opened her eyes sleepily the next morning, her body aching from the night on the hard, cold ground. The first thing she was aware of was that Andrew's arms were not around her. The second thing was that she was still feeling weak and tired. Rising shakily to her feet, she ran a hand through her disheveled auburn locks and immediately saw Andrew standing, hunched over Tess' car. She could feel his weariness in her own heart and she approached him slowly, clearly able to see the tension in his strong shoulders.

"Andrew."

Turning around, he met his eyes with hers, "Monica, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Did you sleep at all?" She instantly knew the answer, judging by the dark circles beneath his green eyes.

"I'm fine,' Andrew's reply was short and he immediately returned his attention to the engine of the caddy in order to avoid the perceptive little angel, "Why don't you go and grab something from the trunk for breakfast?"

Nervously, she bit her lower lip; she could feel the tension coming off of him in waves, "And what about you? Have you eaten?"

"I'm fine," he repeated quietly, never looking up as he began to loosen a nut within the engine.

"N-no, you're not. Andrew, please. The car can wait. You need to take care of yourself…."

"No, Monica," His voice was sharp as he finally turned to face her, his pale face flushed with frustration, "What I need to do is to get the car running again so I can get us out of here!"

She flinched slightly at his tone, not missing the slight widening of his eyes as she did so, "Maybe that isn't your responsibility-.'

"It is my responsibility. It's my responsibility to take care of you, to get us out of here. We can't just stay out here because our human forms will die! Surely you understand that!"….

…

"It's starting to fall apart." Ruth murmured, a kind of relief evident in her voice, "It won't be long now. They are beginning to realize how wrong they are."

"No," Rafael replied firmly, "They will not fall apart. You don't know them, Ruth-you and Sam don't know them at all."

"We'll see about that," Sam watched the exchange, feeling a slight sense of guilt at seeing the exhaustion on Andrew's face and the pain in Monica's eyes.

"Andrew is only upset because he is worried about Monica," Adam stated calmly, "They believe in their relationship and so do we."

"They can't last through all this," Ruth insisted dryly, her annoyance evident in her tone of voice.

Only then did Tess respond to the discussion, and her stare was pointed directly at Ruth, "Wanna bet?"

…."I'm not your responsibility either," Monica stated softly, the hurt evident in her voice.

"Monica please, just do what I asked you to do," though there was still a sharp edge to his words, the weariness was evident as well, "Go and get some breakfast. Why is that so difficult?"

She stared at him in silence for a moment, willing the tears not to come, but it was becoming a struggle. She knew he was simply tired, upset and afraid; so was she, but his words stung just the same. A dozen replies were on the tip of her tongue but instead of speaking and maybe making things worse, Monica turned around and walked silently back in the direction of their campsite.

Andrew watched her for a moment and then turned back to the car, trying not to acknowledge the guilt that was ripping through him. Grabbing the wrench once more, he continued on with his task for a few minutes and then stopped, realizing he had no idea what he had been doing all night. He couldn't fix the caddy; he had done everything in his power to try to fix it and nothing was working.

There was only one thing he could fix and it was the most important thing in his existence. Throwing the wrench down into the sand in frustration, he turned back around and took long strides as his worried green eyes searched for her. He knew she would not go far and he was right. Andrew's breath caught in his throat as he saw her standing on the other side of the rocks that had been their campsite, back to him, auburn locks blowing back over her shoulders.

She sensed him before he got to her and he could see the shiny path her tears had made as she turned to face him. He had her in his arms a heartbeat later.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I'm so sorry," Andrew murmured against her hair, hating the way her breath hitched on a tiny sob, "I'm just worried; about being here, about you…'

"I know," Monica murmured tearfully against his chest, 'But I worry about you too."

His jaw clenched with great emotion and for a moment he couldn't reply. He had just hurt her feelings and she was reminding him of her great capacity to love even the most undeserving of creatures, "Thank you for that. I'm not sure I deserve such concern at the moment."

Monica pulled back enough to look up at him, her expression deeply troubled, "Yes you do! You always do, Andrew."

Andrew smiled a bittersweet smile as he brushed her tears away with gentle fingers, "Thank you, baby," his smile faded as he felt her warm skin, "You are still so feverish. You need to rest more, Angel."

"So do you," Her voice was firm and Andrew nearly chuckled at her attempt to look stern, a look she was obviously imitating from her supervisor.

"You're right," As he said the words, he felt the exhaustion settle into his soul, "I'm truly sorry about earlier. Please say you forgive me."

"You know you never even have to ask," Monica whispered before she reached up and touched her lips to his.

The tender gesture soothed Andrew's guilt and as their lips parted, he kissed her forehead as well, "Come on. The sun will soon be getting hot so let's get in the shade."

Leading her back to their campsite, they sat down and shared a bottle of water and a sandwich before lying down on the blanket, Monica resting in his arms. Her head resting against his shoulder, her right arm slipped across his chest to gently run through his hair, weary dark eyes watching as he started to surrender to sleep. Only when he was resting peacefully, did the little angel close her eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Andrew awoke as the sun was just beginning its descent and he gazed down at Monica's pale, sleeping face, feeling a wave of intense protectiveness flow through him. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he frowned, still able to feel the warmth of her skin that had little to do with the heat of the day. Being out here in the elements were not doing her any justice and her angelic system had always been a delicate one. He needed to get her to safety.

In his heart, Andrew knew that the car was no longer an option. He had tried all he had known to do and the caddy refused to run, which left them with only one option. They would have to start walking in the hopes of finding the nearest town. He was loathe to do it. Monica's system was weak and they could only carry so many provisions with them which meant they would have to find a town or help sooner rather than later. She needed a true, hot meal, a warm bed and possibly even a doctor. The weather, surviving off sandwiches and water and sleeping on the hard ground in the coldness of the desert night would only make the little angel worse and not better. He had been wasting time, hoping she would begin to feel better, but now was the time for action.

"I'll get us out of here, baby," Andrew whispered to her and then with agonizing slowness, he slipped out of her embrace. He only had an hour or two of daylight left and he needed to retrieve from the car what they would need to take with them. They would have to walk during the night and rest during the day as they would never last long in the heat.

They had so little but there was a backpack in the car and he loaded it with what could be carried; the bit of food they had left, bottled water, two blankets and a first aid kit. Carrying the provisions on his back would allow his hands to be free to help Monica if she needed it, though he knew all too well her stubborn streak that would probably permit her from asking for his help. She never wanted to burden him in any way and he wondered if he would ever truly convince her that could never happen.

He decided to take his leather jacket as well as it would help to keep Monica warm as they walked in the darkness and just as he was about to carry their supplies back to their campsite, he laid everything down on the hood of the caddy and rummaged through the glove compartment for a pen and a scrap piece of paper. Andrew then scribbled a note, briefly explaining that they were on foot and heading west and then placed it on the dashboard of the car where a passerby would be able to see it through the windshield. Maybe, just maybe, someone would drive by soon and see it and help would be on the way.

Carrying the supplies and his jacket, he walked back to the sleeping angel. Setting everything on the ground, he sat down next to her and lightly ran his fingers across her cheek, "Angel."

Monica stirred and opened her eyes sleepily, "Andrew? Are we home?"

She was still on the verge of sleep and he smiled sadly, "Not yet, baby. How are you feeling?"

Blinking a few times, the angel slowly came to herself and slowly sat up with his help, "I'm all right," Her eyes moved to the backpack on the ground near them, "Are we leaving? Did you get the car started?"

"No, Angel. We are going to need to start walking. We can't stay here any longer. We have to try to make it to the next town. Do you feel up to walking?"

"We'll go at night?" Her lips took on a worried pucker as she looked from him out into the emerging darkness.

"It will be too hot to walk during the day, baby. We'll rest when we need to and then set up camp before the dawn," Andrew knew how much she hated the night and he took her hands into his own and kissed them tenderly, "You know I will take care of you. Contrary to popular believe, taking care of you is a responsibility I take upon myself and it is the greatest gift I have been granted."

His little wink eased any sadness she might have felt over the reference to their argument earlier, and Monica smiled shyly as she squeezed his hands, "You always take such good care of me…and I hope I do the same for you."

"You absolutely do. I would not have slept nearly as well today without a certain beautiful little angel in my arms."

Impulsively, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against the nape of his neck, breathing in the scent of him, "I love you." She whispered as she felt his arms enclose her, "And yes, I am up for the walk. I trust you completely and I know you will get us to safety."

Emotion surged through him at her words. He pulled away just enough to meet her lips in a slow, languid kiss that had both of their hearts pounding loudly by the time it was over, "I love you too, Angel." Rising, Andrew pulled her to her feet and then reached for his jacket, "Here. This will help to keep you warm."

As he opened the jacket for her, Monica slipped into it. Though it was far too large for her small frame, it was warm and the leather soft. She watched as he slipped the straps of the backpack over his shoulders and then she frowned, "What can I take?"

"My hand," he replied, extending it to her and waiting until she had slipped her smaller hand into his own.

x

"There's a possibility we get at the nearest city tomorrow if we keep the pace." Andrew spoke, feeling the need to fill the heavy silence in an attempt to send away the feeling of solitude and abandonment that could so easily break through their hearts.

Holding his hand since from the moment they started their walk, the Irish angel looked up at him. "What are we going to do when we get there?"

There was no anxiety nor despair in her voice, it was a simple question since the most important was that they were together whatever happened.

"To be honest, angel, I'd rather wait and see how the events turn out. If this is a journey we need to go on, then I'm sure the Father will be guiding us. But we have to look for a place to stay so that you can heal, that's our top one priority now."

She smiled as her both arms wrapped around his right one. A tired but never less charming smile. "I wonder if someday I'll be able to take care of you just as well as you take care of me."

"But you do take care of me, sweet angel! How many times have you been _my_ angel? Giving me the encouragement and telling me the right words whenever I needed?"

"Do you think we will ever get this time back?" She asked, not really feeling deserving of his praise.

"Yes, I do. Not sure of when or how, but someday we will."

"I don't want to miss what we have now, but I miss Tess and our friends... I wish I could have all those I love close to me... Is it too much to ask?"

"No, sweetie. Showing love towards others is never too much." He said, kissing the top of her head as their steady walk kept on.

Near them, invisible to their human eyes, Tess stood, looking at them with a mix of tenderness and sadness. Amazing to think that not too long ago they were a trio and would ride those roads in between assignments, creating a strong bond of friendship and affection.

"I'll pray and do everything I can for this to come back, baby." She said. "And Andrew is right, love should never be punished."

She remained at the same place for long minutes, watching Monica and Andrew as they made their walk into the dark road ahead.

"Dear Father, please protect these two angels..." The supervisor prayed. There was clear worry on her face and a lump formed on her throat as her dearest friends slowly disappeared in the night.

Adam suddenly materialised by her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, joining her in that contemplative mode.

"Why do I have this terrible feeling inside my heart?" The supervisor said, anguish on the tone of her voice.

"You're not the only one..." Adam spoke, his expression just as serious as hers.

Those words caused her to finally turn her eyes from the darkness and gazed at him with fear. "Do you feel it too?"

"Yes. And... I've been told to stay."

The older angel's eyes flashed with great fear as he heard those words. "What are you telling me, Adam?"

Reluctant, as he himself was not sure about the future events, the angel of death shook his head. "I don't know what the future holds for them, Tess. I was just told to remain here and wait. And I would do it any way, they are my dear friends, I just cannot accept this punishment once not even the Father has showed us what He feels about...about their feelings."

Those words were genuine but Tess felt a chill run down her spine at the presence of the angel of death right there where her two dearest friends were. It was a terrible sensation that nearly stopped her from talking.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Most of Monica's and Andrew's walk was made in silence despite his efforts to engage her in conversation once in a while. It was clear to him that the darkness and cold were being a major challenge for an organism that was already too fragile. Realising she was slowly reducing the pace, Andrew decided to stop.

"Just for a few minutes, angel." He said as she questioned him with doe-like eyes.

"I could go on a little more." She replied, not wanting to be responsible for another delay.

"No, sweetie. We can stop once in a while to save up some energy."

By the road, they sat and waited in each other's arms. For a couple of times, Monica could not resist and dozed off to some light sleep against Andrew's shoulder. He remained fully alert during all this time, green eyes scanning around just to make sure they were relatively safe at the same time he tenderly kept her in his arms.

On their last stop of the night, Andrew checked his pocket watch: 4.32 AM. With a little effort, they could still cover a good distance before the sun came out. But a quick look at Monica caused him to regret his plans: she had fallen asleep once again and this time he did not have the heart to wake her up.

Sighing deeply, he kissed her forehead repeatedly tightening the hold around her small form as if trying to protect her from the cold and the darkness and from anything else that could harm her.

There were times the former angel of death even considered agreeing with his supervisors and leave Monica, so that he could spare her from that ordeal. But he knew it would only make her even more miserable. Without much choice, Andrew remained in silence, waiting for the dawning of a new day.

X

The angel of death did not remember falling asleep. When he opened his eyes the sun was already up and the temperature starting to increase. His first impulse was to rise to his feet and continue their journey, but strangely he could not move. On the following second, Andrew felt his human form taken by an intense, nearly maddening pain, whose source seemed to come from his right leg. He let out a slight moan and reached to feel his leg with both hands before his eyes sought for Monica, as the little angel was not in his arms any longer.

X

The Irish angel had gently disentangled from Andrew's loving embrace a while before, just as the sky turned from deep dark to a lighter shade of purple, making it possible for her to slowly distinguish her surroundings. There was not much to see, though, just sand and small rocks scattered along the way. But Monica forced her human body to rise to her feet and start a short walk. The angel needed a moment in which she could stand alone before her Creator and open her heart to Him.

"I won't go too far. Please don't worry." She gently whispered against her friend's hear, caressing his short blond hair with tenderness.

Brushing a loving kiss against his cheek, Monica slowly walked away from his sleeping form. She walked for a couple of minutes until she could have a full view of the mountain range on the Utah border. Its peaks forever covered in white seemed to touch the sky and make one feel closer to God.

The little angel remembered the time when she could just travel miles away in the speed of light and materialise wherever she wanted all over again. It seemed like a hundred years ago.

"Dear Father… I humbly stand before You to beg for Your guidance. If on one hand I'm sure about my love for Andrew and that You do not condemn us for that, on the other I do not know if I'm handling it the way it was meant to be. The first thing You taught me was that love is a precious gift and that it needs to be taken care of." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and soon fell on her face. "Please let us know if we are doing it right because right now everything Andrew and I have met with was only pain and suffering. I confess that initially I feared to open my heart to You and hear the truth, I was afraid to find out I was wrong all this time. But I'm an angel and I know that nothing can endure without the truth."

Monica conjoined her hands and closed her eyes, hoping to hear the answer to her prayer. And if at first all that reached her ears was the disturbing silence of the desert, a few instants later, she felt her heart filled with her Father's love. Her lips curved into a slight and tired smile.

"I can feel it, Father… I can feel Your presence…"

The message that reached her heart, however, made her frown with confusion.

"I'm the strong angel now? What do you mean, Father?"

"_Vigil and stand strong_" were the next words that echoed through her spirit, but the angel's questioning expression remained. Instants later, she heard the most complete silence once again, except that now her initial wonder was replaced by a sudden and strong wave of panic taking over her soul. Andrew's image immediately came to her mind and even without fully understanding what was going on, Monica started a quick rush back to where her dearest friend was.

And when she came closer, Monica saw her beloved companion lying on the ground, grabbing his leg and calling out her name with a low and hoarse voice.

"Andrew!"

"Monica…be careful…" He still managed to say, looking at a snake standing inches from him.

Feeling her entire body trembling, the Irish angel approached and the animal moved away, quickly crossing the road and mixing with the sand and rocks on the other side.

Monica knelt next to her dearest friend and touched his shoulder, not knowing what to do. "Andrew? Were…were you bitten?"

"Yes…My right leg…"

Monica's heart beat a little faster as she saw the presence of blood in his ankle. She quickly removed his jacket from her shoulders and placed it under his head.

"Angel, I-"

"Shh…" Monica quickly silenced him. "Y-you should lie down, Andrew... Please..."

The Irish angel's memory quickly travelled back in time, when she was still on "Search and Rescue" and administering first aids was her first lesson. Gently, she pressed her hand over his chest, motioning for him to remain on the ground.

"I saw it...It was a poisonous snake…" Monica removed his shoes and socks and lifted up the brim of his jeans so that she could see the bite – it was made by small, sharp teeth and his skin was soon purple and swollen. Andrew needed medical care immediately.

"I know that it will sound absurd right now but you have to try to remain calm. The faster your heart beats, the faster your blood will flow and the venom will spread quickly to your tissues." She explained, watching as he nodded his head.

"Okay..."

Monica removed her cardigan and wrapped it around his ankle, right above the bite. "It's a constriction band. I'm not applying too much force to it, so that it reduces but doesn't totally stop the flow of blood..."

"You'll be cold..." He said, having a lot of difficulties in doing what she had just asked him: remaining calm.

Once she finished making the constriction band, the Irish angel carefully placed his head on her lap, touching his cheek and feeling his cold skin against her palm. Andrew's face was pale and it was clear he was in deep pain.

Monica wondered if she had arrived too late.

"I'm sorry…" Her words came out of her lips in a crying tone of voice.

"What…what for?"

"If I hadn't moved away from you, it-"

"It could have been you to be bitten." He interrupted, his heart racing due to both the pain he was feeling and also at the great worry about what would be of them from that moment on.

"I moved away because I wanted to open my heart to the Father, to beg for His guidance as I don't know what else to do…" Tears fell from her eyes as she placed her hand over his heart.

"Did you get your answer, angel?" The angel of death wanted to know, covering her hand with his.

A bittersweet smile broke on her face as she nodded her head. "I did… I felt His love and heard His words. He told me to be strong and vigil, and I could not understand it at first but now… now I see..."

Not too far and in complete shock, Tess, Adam and Rafael watched their friend's agony.

"This is why I got this terrible sensation inside my heart since last night…" The supervisor spoke, frowning and rubbing her hands with despair at the horrible scene right before her eyes.

"They won't resist much longer now!" Rafael looked up at the angel of death. "Is this why you're here?"

Adam nodded his head with great sadness. "There wasn't anything certain but I was told to wait…" He ran a hand over his hair. "They don't deserve it!"

"They are suffering the consequences of their choices." Ruth appeared by their side along with Sam, and despite their argument against Monica and Andrew's romance, it was possible to see that they too were deeply sorry and shocked at the two angel's situation.

"How can you say that? They are two angels who did nothing to you nor to any other living creature! All through the centuries they've existed exclusively to fulfil God's work!" Tess' angry words sounded so loud that Monica raised her head and looked around.

"Tess?"

Andrew frowned and turned to look up at her. "What is it, angel?"

"I was under the impression I heard her voice…"

The supervisor gave a few steps towards her dearest charge, her eyes filled with deep sadness. "I'm right here, baby... And I'm praying for you and Andrew... You have all my love..." She said, raising her hand to caress Monica's cheek.

But the Irish angel could not hear what she was saying or even see that Tess was so close to her and Andrew. Yet, that familiar sensation that they were permanently surrounded by angels remained.

Bending her head to kiss his forehead, Monica spoke again. "I know she hasn't abandoned us... I feel her, Andrew."

"I know... I guess I feel it too, angel... that our friends are constantly near us..."

Monica searched inside their back pack and found a bottle of water that was already on half of its capacity.

"Here, you need to be hydrated."

He shook his head. "No. You need to drink it. You'll be the one to keep on walking, the city isn't that far now."

A silent tear fell from Monica's eye as she bit her lower lip, refusing to accept what he had just said. "I won't leave you here all by yourself... there's absolutely nothing that will make me do this..."

"You know that I will never be alone."

"I know that. I trust with my heart and soul that our Father is watching over us right now and that He will never forsake us. And that is exactly why I will stay here and wait."

"You heard Him already. You are the strongest angel right now, baby. Please, go and find help."

More tears rolled down her eyes as she shook her head. "I refuse to leave you! We came this far together and this is how we will remain, Andrew. You and me!"

Andrew did not have the strength to argue. Instead, he ended up drinking some of the water she insisted on offering him and let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes a moment later. If at the beginning of their journey they did not know what their future entailed, now both angels in human form had just had their destiny changed drastically and Andrew could feel that soon that journey was about to be over.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Monica cradled Andrew in her arms and exposed to the sun and the constant desert wind, the angel kept her eyes on the road, just a few inches from where they were. She elected to remain at that same spot, first because there was no shelter from the sun nearby and even if there was one, it would be too hard for Andrew to move up to it.

His organism was becoming weaker as the minutes went by and it was possible to notice that Andrew grew quieter, taken by sudden dizziness once in a while or by extreme exhaustion. Monica fed him with sandwich and more water but she knew that it was not enough and that what he really needed was urgent medical care. The snake venom was slowly invading his blood system and spreading through his body – it was just a matter of hours before he lost consciousness.

"The wind helps soothe the heat of the sun..." She tried to keep him awake, gently caressing his short blond hair. "I did not think I would become so fond of it after the sand storm we crossed yesterday."

The blond angel opened his eyes and searched her face: the dark circles under her eyes were a hint of her exhaustion. Monica had been ill too, slightly feverish during the day and also quite weak from their long journey. She too needed medical attention.

"How are you feeling, angel?"

He watched as Monica bit her lower lip, mentally sorting out the right words to reply to that question. "I'm holding on... Please, do not worry about me, not now." She said, returning his gaze with utmost love.

"This is the only thing you can ask me that I cannot do for you..." His eyes were filled with tenderness as he spoke.

But Monica was determined to be the one to watch over him, be the 'strongest' angel and care for his welfare until help came. "I did eat a little. Soon, it will be your turn."

"How much food do we have?"

Monica had difficulty with words once again: their food supply was finishing and strangely it was not being replaced by her angelic friends.

"Enough to keep you. I don't feel hungry, you see."

Not far from them, Tess, Rafael and Adam stared at the two angels with worry.

"I don't understand it..." Rafael spoke, running a hand through his hair. "So far, we've been able to help them with food and water but now... it seems that our powers have been reduced."

"That's the Father's orders."

Sam's voice caused them to look at the older angel in search for an explanation.

"The Father's orders? What are you talking about?" Tess demanded an explanation.

"Hear it yourselves." Ruth spoke. She and Sam looked like they were "winning" the argument that had been established with their co-workers for a few days now.

"That's true..." Adam was the first angel to feel God's message echoing inside his mind, followed by Tess and Rafael.

"But... Why, Father? Why leaving these poor babies deprived from everything? They will perish this way!" Tess raised her hands to the sky in a desperate way and equally to her friends, she did not understand the reason for such command.

All the angels heard silence as their answer. Whatever God's plan was, it would certainly work in a mysterious way.

X

The two angels remained in silence for a while, having the constant howling wind as the only melody playing in their ears. With his eyes closed, and half numb due to the venom that slowly flooded his veins, Andrew's mind travelled back to a not so distant past, when he would take his beautiful co-worker for a dance at the end of a well-succeeded assignment and they would enjoy pleasant moments in each other's arms. Monica's sparkling eyes gazing at him and her joyful smile would be forever etched in his memory, bringing him some relief in difficult hours.

He knew that their time was running out and that soon he would not manage to remain conscious. Andrew thought he should insist on her looking for help all by herself but then he also wondered how far her short legs could take her considering that she too was suffering the effects of a long term exposure to the desert weather. In silence, the angel of death prayed for their loving Father to send them any kind of relief.

He felt her soft lips pressing against his and opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She quickly spoke, her auburn hair falling over her shoulders and arms and tickling his face.

"Never apologise for that, angel." Andrew raised his hand and gently stroked her cheek.

"You were fast asleep, I didn't-"

"I wasn't. I was thinking of you. Remembering all the times we danced. The joy it brings me..."

Monica stifled a sob and forced a tearful smile. "I promise you my next dance."

He returned her smile and nodded. "I'll be counting every minute, baby."

There was not time for another reply for both angels heard more than the disturbing sound of the desert wind. Monica raised her head and her eyes scanned the road with urgency. It took her mere seconds to spot a black car on the horizon, crossing that inhospitable land and coming through the same road they had been travelling through.

Hope filled her heart and her sad smile was replaced by a broad grin. "A car!"

Andrew could hear it too and a part of him was happy for that. But he also wondered what kind of person could be riding on that road.

Monica gently disentangled from him and with extreme care placed his head over his jacket. Then, the Irish angel stood by the road and raised her arms, signalling for help. As the vehicle approached, her petite figure became more visible and the driver started to slow down.

"They saw us, Andrew!" She said, smiling at him with hope.

The black Camaro pulled over right next to them but because its windshield was totally black it was not possible for her to see how many people were inside or even their faces.

It did not take Monica too long to find that out, though.

"Please, help us, my friend is hurt and our car broke down a few miles from her, we-"

The Irish angel stopped by the driver's door and started to explain what had happened to them but her words ceased a moment later, when both the driver and his passenger opened up the car door.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The angels broke their wings and fell right here in the middle of the desert?"

Kathleen's image leaving the passenger's seat and getting out of the car came as a shock for both Monica and Andrew. In a matter of seconds, the two angels saw all their hopes crashing and now panic took over their souls.

Panic at Kathleen's presence and, most importantly, at who she represented, as "he" was the one on the driving.

"We've met before," he said, closing the car door behind him and watching as Monica gave some steps back, standing by Andrew's side as if trying to protect him. "And I knew we'd meet again, we always do. What I did not expect was that this meeting would happen under such circumstances."

The tone of his voice was steady and elegant and contrary to his co-worker, it did not hold any sarcasm.

Monica stared back at them trying to control her own fear, even though she did not fear for herself but for Andrew's life. She could not see as Andrew tried to move and sit up on the grown in a desperate attempt to stand by her side.

Invisible to Andrew's and Monica's eyes, their angelic friends, plus Sam and Ruth, also looked at one another in shock.

"Dear Father, I cannot believe what my eyes are seeing!" Tess exclaimed, nervously rubbing her hands.

"And I don't believe I'd exist this long to witness such a thing!" Adam spoke, as surprised as his friend.

Rafael turned to the angels with anguish. "We have to help them! Now more than ever!"

"The Father says no."

Sam's sharp voice interrupted them and only raised the angels' distress. But the angel of angels was quick to add. "It's not Ruth or me who are speaking. These are God's orders. We should stay and watch. All of us."


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Monica's small fists balled at her sides and pressed into her thighs in order to try to control the grief she was feeling. In no more than a heartbeat, she had felt such relief and hope that finally Andrew would be helped; that perhaps his human form would have a chance and on the following moment, all that hope had been dashed with the appearance of Kathleen and the Devil himself emerging from the car. Words for that second escaped her as she feared she may burst into tears of frustration and fear, but her dark eyes held his firmly.

"Seems you have quite a situation here, Monica," He surmised softly, his eyes showing great concern that only an angel of the most high God would know was deceiving, "Such a snake bite is fatal, you know, unless treated very quickly. How is your friend doing?"

Swallowing hard, Monica held his gaze, "Please don't pretend that Andrew's condition matters to you when you know it does not. He will be fine as God is taking care of him."

Kathleen snorted and rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Monica. Do you see Him anywhere? How long have you and Andrew been out here in the middle of the desert? Three days? Four? Oh yes, God is taking amazing care of you."

"Angel…" Andrew's weak voice broke through the tension. He feared greatly for her as he could sense her desperation wrapping itself around his own heart, "You know that is not the truth…you…know He is watching over…us."

Andrew's weak voice and broken sentences caused the little angel to whirl around, her fear doubling. He somehow looked even more pale now though she tried to tell herself she had to be imagining it. She longed to return to his side, but yet felt as if she needed to be standing between him and the evil that was confronting them in order to best protect him.

"I...know," Monica tried to sound convincing as she turned back to Kathleen, "My heart grieves for you, Kathleen and over the company you now choose to keep. You once knew the greatest love in all the universe and you walked away from it."

"Ah," the Devil interjected, his hand rubbing his jaw thoughtfully, "Much like your friends who supposedly love both of you have walked away from you, Monica. Andrew is dying in his human form and they are nowhere to be found."

"Don't you believe it, baby," Tess murmured under her breath as the angels watched the scene unfold before them.

"She's afraid, Tess," Adam stated softly, "She's so afraid for Andrew. I can see it in her eyes…"

"She will not listen to the lies," Rafael insisted, though his own heart was beating frantically.

Monica frantically blinked back tears as his words resonated deep within her soul. She was trying to refuse to believe that their friends would allow death to come to Andrew's human form, yet the reality was that they were not here, "I don't know where they are or why they are not here but I do know that they would never turn a blind eye to Andrew's plight. My timing is not God's timing and I have to trust him that he is caring for Andrew."

"Your complete trust is touching," He replied kindly, leaning back against the car, "And maybe what you say is indeed true, and I sincerely hope that it is, but my dear, look at him," He gestured to Andrew, who was struggling to remain coherent. The Devil waited patiently as Monica whirled around once more to face her love, "He will not last much longer out here without medical help. Monica, he is indeed perishing."

Her tormented eyes searched Andrew's, "Andrew, please…just hold on…"

"I will, Angel," His attempt to reassure her was weak at best as his breathing became more labored due to his racing heart at what she was facing. He wanted to be the one to face this horrible evil; not his dear angel. He knew how she feared for him and he prayed that would not allow her to make a terrible decision. He trusted her completely but he also knew her selfless nature and it was that thing that he loved so much about her that caused him great concern now.

"He is noble to try to resist, Monica, but he cannot win this fight," As she turned back to face him, his eyes took on great sympathy, "I can see in your face how much you love him. It must be so difficult to watch someone you love so deeply suffer so terribly and you have been so strong for him while constantly praying for help to come. It has been heart breaking for you, hasn't it? He is everything to you."

A lonely tear made its way down the little angel's cheek though she made no indication to agree nor disagree with him. She did not want to be vulnerable to his concern.

"Yes," His voice was nearly tender as he watched her tear-filled eyes, "Monica, listen to me. Off the record, please, let me help you. You are both so close to the next town. It is merely a few miles down the road and I will take you directly to the hospital. No strings attached. You have my word."

Suddenly, the only sound the little angel could hear was her own heart pounding in her ears. All she wanted was help for Andrew, for his pain to be alleviated, for him to be all right, and now the words she had been so desperate to hear from someone were being spoken to her. The hot sun, the lack of food and water, the venom coursing through his body, it was all nearly too much to take.

"I promise, Monica. I promise."

His voice was a soft caress and for a moment, she buried her face in her hands as an anguished sob escaped her.

He was certain he had won until an exhausted, tear-streaked face looked back up at him and despite the tears and the way her slight body trembled, he had never seen such determination from an angel is such dire circumstances before.

"No. I will never accept your help, not for myself and not for Andrew, who I love with all my heart and soul. Your offer is not a gift and though I have indeed prayed for help to come down this road, I know that you are not the help I have prayed for. Accepting help from you would mean giving up my soul, because there are always strings with evil. It always comes at a price," Another sob escaped her at the knowledge that she was quite possibly giving up Andrew's only chance of survival in his vulnerable human form, "To give up my soul to you would be to give up Andrew for all eternity and that is just a possibility too painful to bear. I would do anything for him, anything but this. I have not only been praying for help but also praying to be able to trade places with him so that I can suffer in his place. I would do it in a heartbeat, hoping that in the end God will reunite us, but with you, there is no hope-only darkness and despair. You are wasting your time here because my answer has always been and will always be no."

Evil regarded her in silence for a moment before he spoke, "You are a stronger angel than I anticipated, Monica. I'm sure our paths will cross again…when you are grieving for the loss of one you love so much."

Monica and Kathleen were both quiet as he got back into his car. The dark angel had been quiet during the exchange but now she looked at Monica with something akin to awe, "Two angels in love," She stated softly, looking at her former friend with almost tenderness in her eyes, "I hope you get your miracle." Without another word, she was back in the car and the vehicle accelerated down the road until it disappeared completely.

Wasting not another moment, Monica returned to Andrew's side on the hot desert sand once more. Words escaped her, the grief in her heart so great and she lowered her head to hide the tears until a weak, trembling hand touched her face.

"I am so proud of you…" Andrew whispered, the pain in his green eyes momentarily replaced by a love so great, it caused another cry to escape her lips.

"I know it was the right thing to do, but…they could have been your only chance, Andrew…"

"No. They are never our chance, Angel. Everything you said was the truth. You were the strong angel…but I think you always have been."

She shook her head tearfully, "No, I'm not. I'm so afraid…you are suffering."

"I would never want it to be you in my place," Andrew stated gently, "But I know you have been praying for just that. That is who you are and who you have always been. It is one of the reasons I love you so much." He drew in a shaky breath and steeled himself against the conversation he knew he had to have with her, "Angel, I need for you to listen to me."

Immediately, she was shaking her head and her tears returned with a vengeance, "No. Don't say it, Andrew….please." Her trembling hand stroked his blond hair back from his face.

"You have to listen. I don't know how much longer I can hang on…the venom…and when the time comes, I need for you to go and find help…"

"There's no need…you are going to be fine. I can feel it in my heart."

"Never lose your trust in the Father, baby. No matter what happens," His greatest fear was that Evil would return at the worst possible time and she would be vulnerable to it.

Unable to wrap her mind around what he was suggesting could happen to him, the little angel laid down on the sand next him, cradling him in her arms, "Shh. Save your strength. The Father will take care of us. The same way he has all along."

Resigned, Andrew allowed himself to rest her arms, even as he felt her hot tears fall against his face, "Yes, Angel. He has…"

Ruth was quiet during the entire exchange with the Devil, listening to Monica's passionate speech as she resisted and stated her prayers to be able to change places with the Angel of Death. As the angelic couple fell silent, Sam's voice broke the quiet though it was far from loud.

"Ruth, we are being called Home."

"Yes," She replied softly and it was obvious to see she was deeply moved by what they had just witnessed.

"What does that mean?" Tess demanded through the tears she had been shedding for her dear babies.

"It means we were wrong." Sam replied, regret eminent in his voice, "Their love was not up to us to question. The Father is requesting to speak with us."

"Wait," Raphael's dark eyes were ridden with concern, "Andrew and Monica…"

"We can go to them," Tess heard the words spoken to her heart and she nearly wept with relief, "We can help them." As Sam and Ruth vanished, the three angels turned their eyes to the scene that had been playing out in front of them and great fear filled them when they realized that Andrew had lost consciousness and the little angel was desperately calling his name, her voice pleading for him to answer.

"Baby, we're coming…" The supervisor whispered.

Monica raised her exhausted tear-streaked face, her eyes squinting against the sun, "Tess?" She was sure she had heard her, no more than a whisper on the desert wind.

"That's right, Angel Girl, we have not left you." Though she knew Monica could not actually hear her, she knew the weakened angel could sense their presence, "Let's go, boys. Those angels need our help."


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

The Irish angel's lips moved in constant prayer as she held Andrew to herself long after he had lost consciousness. Her skin was burnt and a fever still raged within her but all she could focus on was the fact that Andrew was still breathing. She counted each one and how many seconds there were between. It was all she could concentrate on now as she wondered if sheer will could keep his human form alive.

At first, Monica thought the sound of a car was only wishful thinking or her imagination. When she realized she was really hearing it, her exhausted body tensed up completely, certain that Kathleen and her master were returning. Could she resist his help this time, now that her beloved Andrew was on the edge of death?

So when the red caddy, now fully functional, stopped right in front of them, all the little angel could do was cry; helpless, relieved, terrified sobs that shook her to the core of her being, as she attempted to shake Andrew awake, "Andrew…they're here…they're here…"

"Angelita," Rafael uttered her name as the three angels scrambled from the car.

"Help him…." The plea was a desperate whisper, "There's no more water…I tried to help him…I tried to keep him awake."

"We know you did, baby," Tess soothed as Rafael and Adam carefully lifted Andrew from Monica's arms and the supervisor helped the crying angel to her feet, not at all surprised when the little angel's legs nearly gave out from beneath her, "You did everything right, Angel Girl. I've got you, baby."

Monica's frantic dark eyes watched as Adam and Rafael got Andrew into the back seat of the car and then she lurched towards the car, desperate to be able to touch him once more. Adam moved so she could get in the car next to Andrew and then he climbed in beside of her as Tess and Rafael took their places in the front.

"We aren't far, Monica," Adam assured her as she managed to bring her tears under control, "We'll be at the hospital quickly and you will both get help."

"I'm fine….just Andrew," She stroked his hair back from his face, "Thank you for coming. Thank you for finding us."

With Divine Intervention, the car was pulling into the hospital parking lot in moments and Tess was surprised to see two paramedics with a stretcher racing toward the car immediately and Andrew was quickly loaded onto it. The old angel's eyes were confused as they prepared to wheel Andrew into the emergency room, "How did you know…."

Adam and Rafael were helping Monica out of the car as one of the young men answered, "She called us, didn't she? A woman called us and told us a snakebite victim and an exposure victim were on their way." He cast a concerned look in her direction, "Miss, they are coming now with a wheelchair for you…"

"Someone called?" Tess stopped Monica from walking and forced her to wait for the wheelchair as the little angel looked ready to drop.

"Kathleen…" Monica whispered, a flicker of awe in her eyes despite her exhaustion and the way her skin now felt as if it were burning, "Please, take care of him…save him…."

"We're going to do all we can," He assured her as the two medics rushed Andrew into the building.

The cold air conditioning hit the little angel full force as she was wheeled into the building, closely flanked by three angelic bodyguards and she instantly began to shiver. The redness of her skin combined with her fever caused her lips to quiver with the cold and her body to tremble.

"We need to get her hydrated and her fever down," The doctor demanded as he quickly took control as Andrew was wheeled down the hall to another room, "A nurse will show you three to the waiting room."

"Tess!" Monica's weak voice called out and her supervisor kneeled down at her side instantly, "Please…don't let them make me sleep until I know Andrew is safe, please! Don't let them give me anything…"

"Baby, listen to me," The older angel's tone took on her the air of authority that she knew her young charge would heed, "You need help too and I promise you that your Angel Boy is in good hands. The Father would never abandon either one of you; He is with you both and Monica, He wants you to rest now," A gentle smile appeared on her old face as she cupped the angel's sunburned cheek delicately, "But He is proud of you, baby. He knows what you faced out there and He wants you to rest and know that He is in control…He has been this whole time." She searched Monica's eyes for the understanding she knew she would find, "All right?"

"Thank you…" A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she nodded her head.

"That's my Angel Girl," Rising to her feet, Tess shot the doctor a stern look, "You take good care of her."

**X**

Lying in the hospital bed, the angel in human form slowly opened her soft brown eyes, at first distinguishing only blurred images around her. Monica's thoughts were also confused ones and it took her a couple of minutes to understand she was in a hospital bedroom and to remember how she got there.

And all of a sudden, it all became clear to her and her eyes were immediately wide open with fear.

"Andrew!" She suddenly spoke, lifting up her shoulders from the bed. It was only then that the angel realised she was not alone in there.

"Shh... calm down, baby!" Tess' soft voice and her gentle touch, pushing Monica back to the pillow, made the little angel look at her supervisor with anguish and urgency written in her eyes.

"Where is Andrew, Tess?"

"Andrew is fine. The worst is gone now, angel girl."

"How do you know? Where is he?" She insisted, not really trusting the information she had just been given.

"The doctors monitored him all day long and applied the appropriate medicine to stop the venom from spreading in his blood. I just got the latest report: he's reacting to the treatment and is going to heal. Everything is under control now, baby."

Tears formed in the corner of Monica's eyes as the older angel spoke and they did not take too long before falling down on her cheeks in profusion. Slightly worried, Tess took her charge's hand and squeezed it.

"Please, baby, calm down... Don't forget that you too need medical care! The sun exposure caused you dehydration and fever and your human organism is still too weak!"

Tess watched as little by little the Irish angel managed to control herself even though her anguish was still too vivid. "Can I see him?"

"Soon. Andrew is in another room but I'm sure that taking you there can be easily arranged."

Realising that the her friend's breathing was slowly coming back to normal, Tess stroked Monica's hair with affection. "You and Andrew have gone through perhaps one of the most difficult tests an angel can take." She smiled. "And you accomplished it beautifully."

A lonely tear rolled down the Irish angel's face. "I was so scared."

A third voice was heard inside the room and they saw it as Adam and Rafael came along, both with a slight smile for now their friends' ordeal had finally come to an end.

"We were all scared, Monica." The angel of death spoke as they approached the bed. "We prayed for you and Andrew all the time, sweetie." He added, gently tugging her foot.

"Asking God to save you from the dangers you'd find in the desert and restore your angelic forms." Rafael also spoke, standing next to her.

The little angel gazed back at them; her eyes holding much gratitude for what they had done. "We knew it... Andrew and I could feel you were close."

"We thought that you two were there because of your feelings. Because your destiny as angels was under judgement."

Monica shook her head with confusion. "I don't understand, Adam..."

"What he's saying is that you and Andrew were out there on a very important mission, baby." Tess intervened one more time. "But this is not for now. Now you have to focus on recovering because your human form still needs a lot of care!"

"Can I see Andrew? Please?"

The pleading tone in Monica's voice was moving and required them a lot of effort not to oblige her.

"You'll be able to see him soon, angelita." Rafael spoke, with all the kindness he could muster.

"I have no doubt that Andrew can't wait to see you too, but he's sedated." Adam spoke, and one could easily see his contentment at knowing that his dear friends were not under any kind of risk any longer. "And believe me, he's having a fine recovery!"


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The night that followed was calm and peaceful to both angels in human form as after some reluctance, Monica ended up giving in to sleep and Andrew remained unconscious due to the medication against the snake venom. Tess, Adam and Rafael remained at the hospital, watching over their friends' resting and offering their prayers of thanks for their recovery. None of them heard from Sam or Ruth and wondered what their superiors would tell them when they were reunited again.

The love between two angels had never been heard of before and if in the beginning Monica and Andrew's relationship came as a surprise and caused great concern, later, Tess, Rafael and Adam opened their minds to understand that their friends were soul mates and that what brought them together was love in its most complete form.

When the first sunrays shone inside Monica's room she was already awake and with sad eyes she gazed through the window and observed as the sky turned clearer. The small noise in the bedroom door, followed by Tess' entrance, caused her relief and anxiety at the same time.

"Tess?"

"Hey, baby! I didn't expect to see you awake so early!" The supervisor spoke, smiling at her dear charge as she approached the bed.

"How is Andrew? "

"I knew you'd ask for him first thing in the morning! He's just fine, angel girl."

"Please, let me see him?"

"You will see him. But only after your breakfast!" She stated, with a mix of joy and authority.

A while later, and after much insistence, the Irish angel received medical permission to go see Andrew. Wearing a robe over her hospital gown and accompanied by Tess, Monica was taken to the room at the end of the corridor in a wheelchair. But when the nurse opened the bedroom door, the little angel ignored her own medical condition and raised to her feet to approach Andrew's bed, breaking down in tears as she finally saw his asleep face.

"Here, baby, have a seat." Tess was quick to place the chair at Andrew's bedside. The angel of death remained unconscious but the nurse informed them his vital signs were good and that he was expected to regain consciousness soon.

"And please try to calm down, angel girl. You know Andrew is fine and it'll be just a matter of time before he wakes up." The supervisor gently admonished, feeling sorry for her charge.

Monica stroked Andrew's short hair and squeezed his hand, not missing how pale and tired his face was. Biting her lower lip, she wept in silence for long minutes; memories of everything that they had been through in the desert crossing her mind in painful flashbacks. The Irish angel did not know how long she remained by Andrew's side in complete silence. She was only aware of it when Tess gave her shoulders a light squeeze.

"Baby, I'm coming back soon. Will you be alright if I leave you here for a couple of minutes?"

"I will be fine, Tess." She replied, her voice was hoarse with emotion.

"Okay. I won't be long."

Before the supervisor left the room, she heard her charge's voice once again. "Tess?"

"Yes, baby?"

Tears still remained in Monica's eyes, but a tiny smile could also be seen on her face. "Thank you. For everything."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, angel girl. I'm the one who received a precious gift!"

After the older angel left, Monica turned her eyes back at Andrew, praying that he would regain consciousness soon, but at the same time aware that he should rest as much as possible.

But her expectations were ended sooner than she could imagine. All of a sudden, Andrew's hand moved slightly and she watched in awe his fingers slowly curved around hers.

"Andrew?"

The blond angel slowly moved his eyelashes and let out a small sigh before stirring his head to the side. Feeling her heart almost bursting inside her chest, Monica rose to her feet and watched with apprehension as he finally opened his eyes and her name was the first word he could utter.

"Monica..."

Fresh tears fell freely from her eyes at hearing his voice and she had to control her sobbing as her dearest friend, her soul mate, regained fully consciousness.

"Andrew... I'm here..."

"Angel..." He squeezed Monica's hand, still drowsy due to the medication that was running through his veins.

"You're at the hospital. Tess, Adam and Rafael brought us here." Her trembling voice was a hint of how nervous she was. "The doctors say you'll be alright...that your human form is healing..." She added, biting her lower lip as she could barely keep her emotion under control.

He nodded and closed his eyes for a second, opening them again to look inside soft brown pools, loathing to see so much suffering still lingering in them. "My sweet angel...you were my protector..."

"No... I wasn't. I was so afraid of what could happen to you, I-"

"Shh..." He gently interrupted her, disentangling his fingers from hers to touch her lips. And it was all that it took before Monica finally broke down and cried, holding his hand in both of hers and kissing its back.

"I'll be fine now, angel. I promise you." He said, a couple of minutes later, when she managed to control her breathing.

Monica nodded her head. "I know... I prayed so much..."

"I'm so proud of you, sweet angel... So honoured for having you in my existence..."

With trembling hands, Monica looked around her. "You've been unconscious for a long time, you should drink some water…" She said, both with genuine concern and also in a way to interrupt his praising.

Before he could even answer, however, the bedroom door was opened and Tess came along, showing great surprise to see that the blond angel had awakened.

"Angel boy!" She exclaimed, rushing to the bedside.

"Hey, Tess…"

"Oh, dear Father, I have so much to thank You for!" She spoke, more to herself than to her two friends.

"He should drink some water, Tess; it's been almost two days since he last drank any fluid…" Monica was quick to inform, with the utmost protectiveness that was common of her beloved Andrew.

"You're right, baby, I'll get your doctor here right now!"

Andrew and Monica did not have a chance to exchange any more words for the following minutes as soon the doctor and nurses who were watching over him came along and started the procedures to check on his vital signs. Under much reluctance, Monica was taken back to her room but Tess assured her that she and Andrew would be reunited again very soon.

And an hour later, when Monica was still asking how much longer it would take her to see Andrew again, her bedroom door opened and the nurse, accompanied by Rafael and Adam, brought the blond angel in a stretcher to stay in the same room with her.

"I just happen to have a great power of persuasion!" Adam joked, visibly proud of himself for arranging for their friends to stay together.

"Who wouldn't have thought of that anyway?!" Tess retorted, slightly bothered that he was the one to do it before she tried.

Trying to hide his amusement, Rafael turned to Monica and Andrew and saw it as Monica moved to climb down her bed in order to stay closer to her dearest friend.

"There you go, angelita!" He said, helping her down. And with joy the three angels watched as she and Andrew held each other's hands.

"Hi again, angel." Andrew spoke, gazing at her with utmost affection.

"What did the doctor say? Will you be able to stay here?" She wanted to know, still very worried about his condition.

Smiling, Andrew nodded his head. "Yes, I will. I guess Adam convinced him that I'd heal faster if I stood right here at your side." He explained, throwing the other angel of death a thankful look.

"Sorry, buddy, but I guess it doesn't need much effort to come to that conclusion!"

"Thank you, Adam." Monica spoke, also gazing at her friend with much gratitude – and not noticing how Tess rolled her eyes with slight jealousy.

Wanting to give the couple of angels some time all by themselves, Adam cleared his throat and spoke again. "I don't know about you guys but I'm kinda hungry!"

Realising his intention, Rafael nodded in agreement. "Oh, me too! I heard there's a great cafeteria in the patio."

They motioned to leave the room, but noticing that Tess remained where she was, gazing at her two charges with a smile on her face, they exchanged an impatient look.

"Aren't you coming, Tess?" The Hispanic angel asked.

"No, baby, you two can go ahead, I'm not that hungry now."

"You sure? I heard the blueberry muffins are delicious!" Adam spoke, smiling mischievously as she turned to him with interest.

"Blueberry muffins?"

"Lots of them!"

The supervisor looked at Monica and Andrew with some guilt. "Babies, will it be alright if I leave you for a few minutes?"

"We will be fine, Tess. Please take a break, you all must be quite tired." Monica spoke, without realising Rafael and Adam's amusement and at the same time feeling sorry for her loyal friends as she knew their vigil had been a long one.

Once they left the room, the Irish angel felt a gentle tug in her hand and turned her eyes back to Andrew.

"You didn't tell me how you are feeling, angel."

Her heart nearly ached with so much love – he was the one whose condition was delicate, he was the one whose human form had been seriously hurt. Yet, Andrew was worried about her.

Deeply moved, she stroked his cheek with affection. "I feel... so full of love... I wish I could put it into words but I can't..."

He shook his head, his smile never fading. "You'd never have to, sweetie. what you did... it goes beyond anything that can be said." He took her hand and kissed its back, noticing that she lowered her eyes with sadness. "What is it?"

"Everyone is telling me that what I did was an act of courage but the truth is that... for a moment I felt tempted to accept _his _offer... in order to save you..." Two long tears fell from her eyes as she faced him again. "I'm so ashamed of even considering it..."

Reaching out, he wiped her tears and laid his palm gently over her cheek. "And yet you resisted. Even though all hope seemed to have gone... even though you felt all alone and faced with despair, you still had faith." Andrew made a short pause, loathing to still feel so weak as all he wanted was to hold her tightly in his arms and comfort her troubled heart. "Despite the fact that you look just perfect to my eyes, angels have weaknesses and fears too. You overcame yours and put our existence in the Father's hands. What you did, my sweet angel, was not only an act of courage. It was also an act of love." He placed a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. "And I could not expect anything different from you."

"The thought of seeing you suffering... of losing you was... the scariest one that could ever cross my mind."

With a bit of effort, he moved to the side and gently guided her to lie down next to him. And once she did so, Andrew wrapped his free arm around her small form, bringing her closer to him. And when the Irish angel rested her head over his shoulder, the angel of death could finally heave a sigh of relief.

"It's over now, Monica. We made it, with the Father's help; He's blessed us in many ways. Keep this in mind to soothe your heart, sweetie."

"Okay..." She replied, almost in a whisper.

"And also keep in mind that I love you very much."

The tiniest smile formed in her lips as she raised her head to face him. "I do. In my mind and in my heart, for the rest of my existence."

Andrew inched closer and brushed his lips against hers, in a soft kiss that did not last for long, but which brought her the peace she had been longing for since the moment she woke up in that hospital.

When they parted, she returned to rest her head over his shoulder. Feeling his lips kissing her temple, Monica closed her eyes. Her heart was lighter and beginning to heal.

Both angels in human form fell asleep a while later.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Andrew was the first to awake the next morning and he was content to simply lie perfectly still and gaze down at the sleeping angel in his arms as his vigilant eyes took in every aspect of her. The sunburn on her face and arms was beginning to fade and the circles beneath her eyes were not as prominent as they had been in the desert. He watched as her brow furrowed and a tiny murmur escaped her; an obvious troubling dream and he soothed it away with tender fingers as she quieted once more.

"My beautiful protector," Andrew whispered softly as he kissed the top of her head.

The small movement was enough to cause her eyelashes to flutter and her dark eyes to slowly open, squinting for a moment against the bright sunlight flooding the hospital room. Confusion flitted across her face for a moment before she seemed to realize where she was and whose arms were around her and she instantly relaxed.

"Good morning," The blond angel smiled lovingly as she raised her eyes shyly to his face as his fingers moved to brush a stray piece of hair from hers.

"Good morning yourself. How are you feeling?" Though having just woken up, her expression took on one of great worry but Andrew was quick to reassure her.

"I am feeling much better this morning, Angel. Nearly well enough to get out of here."

"Andrew,. No…you have been through a terrible ordeal. You nearly died," Monica was quickly sitting up to look down at him, her face filled with terrible worry.

"Monica," Andrew's voice was soothing as he pulled her back into his arms, "Angel, it's okay. The doctor will be the only one to clear us to leave. I am feeling much better, baby, so please try to stop worrying."

Lowering her eyes, the little angel sighed softly, "I'm sorry….I just…"

He silenced her by lifting her chin with his fingers and bringing his lips to hers in a tender kiss that caused her heart to race pleasantly. When they reluctantly parted, a tiny grin played on her delicate features, "Yes, I suppose you are feeling much better."

Chuckling softly, he stroked her cheek while looking into her eyes, "I know the last few days have been terribly frightening for you, Angel, but please know that I am getting better now and that there is nothing more to fear." Andrew could still see the traces of anguish in her brown pools and he longed to erase it, "I'm sorry I left you out there alone, baby."

"Oh Andrew, it was beyond your control! " She admonished him, "Besides, neither of us were ever truly alone and by the time you lost consciousness, Tess, Adam and Rafael were soon there. I wasn't left alone for very long at all. We were soon in the car and being rushed here and then being taken into the hospital…" A memory she had forgotten about suddenly came to life in her mind and her eyes widened as she met them with his.

"Monica?"

"Kathleen. I think she called to let them know we were coming. Someone called the hospital as they were already aware of our conditions."

Andrew frowned, vaguely remembering the dark angel being there with Monica when he had been floating in and out of consciousness, struggling to remain awake in order to support her during such a difficult confrontation, "Do you really think it was Kathleen who called?"

"There was no one else it could have been."

A gentle smile played on his lips as he touched her cheek once more, "Angel, I pray with all my heart that there is truth to what you are thinking but please don't get your hopes up yet as I never want to see you disappointed."

"I know," She sighed, "She may not be there yet, but maybe one day she will find her way Home."

"We'll pray for it together."

Her heart filled with great love for him all over again as she knew that Andrew had never known Kathleen well, but as the dark angel was important to her, that made her important to Andrew as well. Contentedly, Monica rested her head against his chest as her arm slipped around his neck, "I love you so, Andrew."

"Angel, you have no idea."

X

After breakfast, both angels were medically cleared to shower and that came as a great relief to them both, though their doctors wanted to keep them one final night to allow them to gain more strength before being discharged. Tess had made sure that both angels had fresh pajamas and before lunch, they were both feeling clean and refreshed in their hospital beds.

"Tess, have you heard anything from Sam or Ruth?" Andrew was the first to voice the question as he and Monica were eating their lunch that afternoon. He immediately regretted his question as the little angel dropped her fork due to the nervousness his inquiry caused her.

"No baby, not a word yet. We were told we could go help the two of you and that they were being called Home. We didn't wait around to hear any more than that; we need to get you and Monica to safety."

Seeing the great apprehension in the Irish angel's dark eyes, Andrew reached out and grabbed her hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Do you think we have anything to worry about?"

Tess looked at the blond angel and then to Monica, whose eyes were large and frightened, like those of a small child, "What does your heart tell you, Angel Girl?"

Monica pondered the question as she felt the Angel of Death holding onto her hand and his presence gave her the strength to swallow down the fear. A moment later, she visibly relaxed, "We felt the Father's presence every minute we were in the desert, Tess. He was allowing us to be provided for, wasn't he, Andrew?"

Tenderly, his green eyes drank in her earnest expression, "He did," Andrew replied, never moving his gaze from hers, "His love was a constant for us. We never ceased to feel it."

"Then I think you two have your answer, though I have every reason to believe you will hear it from Sam and Ruth as well." Tired of feeling useless, Tess got up from her chair and took away their lunch dishes as they were finished eating, placing them on the cart in the hallway, "and on that note, I have an assignment and you two should be heading for a nap so you can get your strength back."

"Will you be back later, Tess?" Monica asked, her eyes still holding a trace of apprehension.

"Yes, baby. If not tonight then by morning's light," With a little wink, the angel vanished, leaving Andrew and Monica alone in the hospital room.

It only took a second for the little angel to be throwing back her blanket to slip into bed with her beloved Angel of Death.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Andrew and Monica spent one more day at the city hospital and, after a new check-up on their vital functions, their doctor elected to release them so that they could continue the treatment at home. Their human forms still demanded care and resting for a few days more but now at least the angels would be able to stay closer to their dearest friends as well as remain together enjoying some moments of peace after their ordeal in the desert.

With contentment, Tess drove them up to the cabin in the mountains, the permanent shelter granted by their loving Father whenever they were allowed to spend some free time on Earth. Adam and Rafael also followed the trio and the afternoon that followed was a cheerful one, with Tess "spoiling" her babies up to the point of preparing Monica a double mocha latte with extra topping. Monica and Andrew exchanged an amused glance and the Irish angel gladly accepted the treat, looking at her friend and supervisor with tenderness and much gratitude.

The night fell gently upon Earth, and it did not bear any resemblance to those cold ones spent in the desert, filled with anguish and solitude. Now they had a safe haven to protect them from the weather and felt wrapped up in an aura of much love and affection coming from their loving Father himself.

But despite this warm and peaceful atmosphere, one of the angels in human form that temporarily inhabited the cabin could not sleep. Wearing a robe over her flannel pyjamas, Monica remained sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room and her doe-like eyes watched the dancing flames as her mind seemed set on some place else other than the wee house. She spent some long minutes in that contemplation until a familiar voice took her out of this reverie.

"Angel?"

Initially, Andrew did not know why he had woken up in the middle of the night. The medicines that still ran in his human organism, added to the exhaustion caused by the days in the desert, caused him to feel drowsy and asleep at times. But now he was fully alert and even though there was nothing to fear, one could see the slight worry in his eyes as he looked at Monica.

"Hullo, Andrew." She replied softly, her attention now completely focused on him. "Is there anything you want?" She wanted to know, as Andrew made his way up to her.

"Me? Oh, no, no. I'm fine, angel." He took a seat next to her and continued to look at her with curiosity and slight concern. "But it's late and you're still awake... Is there something wrong?"

A serene smile graced her face as she shook her head. "I just felt like taking some quiet time with myself and the Father. Actually I was here thinking about all the things I would like to tell Him and everything I'd like to thank Him for... It's a sort of 'pre-prayer ritual' before He actually starts to listen to my prayers."

A little more relieved – and once again finding her wording quite adorable, Andrew returned her slight smile and nodded. "I understand. But... isn't there anything else I can do?"

Holding her affectionate smile, the Irish angel covered his hand with hers and gave it a light squeeze. "You've been through so much. And your human form still needs recovering, you should not worry about me. I'm just fine, you see."

The blond angel looked at their intertwined hands with resignation. "It seems... you're still my guardian angel. The 'stronger angel' as the Father said."

"That does not make up for all the times you've been my angel. All the times you held me in your arms when I was afraid or confused."

Andrew let go of her hand and gently cupped her face with his both hands, taking a few seconds to admire the meekness of her Gaelic features. "That is a chore I will never decline."

With a grateful smile, she tilted her head. "I will never ask you to..."

Their faces inched closer and Monica's eyes finally closed as Andrew brushed his lips against hers. It was a soulful kiss, filled with affection and tenderness, as if the words "I love you" could be conveyed through that single gesture. Andrew's touch was delicate and tender and Monica felt her human heart beating faster with emotion at the same time her spirit was filled with a sensation of great peace. When Andrew pulled away, he still took a moment to gaze at her, taking to his heart every detail of her beautiful face. "I'll leave you to your prayers, angel." He said, gently stroking her cheek. "But if there's anything you want, please let me know, okay?"

Returning his sweet smile, Monica nodded and covered his hand with hers. "Understood."

Andrew brushed a loving kiss on her forehead and finally rose to his feet, heading to his room afterwards. Monica followed his steps until he disappeared in the corridor and she still could hear him closing his bedroom door.

It took Monica a few minutes more before she rose to her feet and walked up to the front porch. The noise of a cricket once in a while, combined with the hustling of a gentle breeze against the tree tops, were the only sounds that reached her ears and they still transmitted that familiar sensation of peace she was used to whenever she was in that secluded part of the Earth.

Gazing up at the starry sky, the Irish angel started to speak again, her voice slightly trembling with emotion and a little hesitation.

"The truth is, Father, that as much as I try, I still cannot find the right words to tell You everything that is in my heart... I feel so enormously grateful for Your protection while we were out there in the desert. I felt my spirit and my heart filled with Your love and the reassurance that You'd always be by my side. And yet I still do not fully understand what led Andrew and I to go through all that... And please, forgive me for questioning this, Father, but I'd really like to learn the meaning of it..."

It took her a few seconds to hear God's loving message and when it did come, it was not the way she expected, leaving the little angel quite surprised. All of a sudden, her human form was involved in a splendid glow and the effects of her physical exhaustion quickly started to disappear, giving place to a beautiful image of an angel with sparkling doe-like eyes and a full and reddish long hair, which framed her rosy cheeks and lips; a true vision of a God's messenger.

A trembling smile graced her features and tears soon fell from her eyes as Monica realised she had regained her angelic form. "Oh, Father... Thank You so much... It seems like I've been away for so long and now I can hear Your words right here in my heart..." She said, her voice filled with emotion.

But much to her surprise, another voice was also heard – this one also too familiar to her, and yet, still too hard to listen to.

"I did not have any memory of how it was..."

Kathleen was standing in the porch as well, just a few steps from her former friend and co-worker, and one could notice the rather melancholic and astonished look in her eyes as she witnessed Monica's transition from human to angel.

Monica's surprise at seeing her ex-friend and once co-worker was perhaps greater than having her angelic status restored.

"Kathleen..."

"Did you get your answer?" The fallen angel wanted to know, giving a step towards Monica.

"My answer?"

"I heard your... prayers. But it's far too clear I could not hear the answer." There was not irony or sarcasm in her words; it was just a simple and genuine statement.

"You'd be able to if your heart was open." The Irish angel replied. The tone of her voice was soothing and she remained surprisingly calm before someone who would normally represent danger.

Kathleen managed a small, yet bittersweet smile. "I don't believe I have a 'heart' anymore, Monica."

Frowning at those words, Monica shook her head in disagreement, but also looking at her interlocutor with compassion. "Oh, you do, Kathleen. It may have lost some of the abilities it was intended to have but you were created by a loving Father who granted you virtues such as courage, determination and the ability to connect with people and convey His message. And most importantly, you were granted with a great capacity to love."

"Not as much as yours, judging by what I saw in the desert."

"What you witnessed there was just an extension of the love that God planted in my heart. It grew so much that I became capable of expanding it up to the point of loving someone else in the most complete way a God's creature can love another."

"I guess I understand." Kathleen replied, keeping the neutral tone of voice. "You speak with great conviction. Aren't you never in doubt?"

"What you call 'conviction' I call faith, Kathleen. And of course I have moments of doubt. Despite the fact that I'm an angel, I'm not perfect. No one is except for our Father." Monica gave a step towards her former friend and, for a moment, the Irish angel just gazed at her, as the message that had just been whispered in her heart made her finally understand the reason for her journey in the desert. "He knows you, Kathleen. He saw your tears...witnessed your suffering and your shame... And above all, He rejoiced at the fact that you were still capable of a noble gesture."

Watching as the fallen angel looked at her with a questioning expression, Monica placed a hand over her shoulder. "You called for help when Andrew and I most needed it. Your compassion saved us and it is a concrete proof that you do have a generous heart."

A lonely tear made its way down Kathleen's face. "It does not make up for all the things I've done through all these years..." She said. "But when I saw you two out there, shielding each other and holding on to nothing but on your... 'faith' and on the love you felt for each other I... felt like I had just found out how much I left behind."

Equally moved, Monica smiled and reached for her friend's hand. "That is why I'm standing right here in front of you."

"I don't understand..."

"Your heart may not be able to listen yet but there in the desert you had a living proof that it is still able to feel God's love. He wants me to tell you that He loves you, Kathleen. He cried with deep sorrow when you chose to walk in the darkness. But He also shed tears of joy at what you did for two of His children."

"So do you think there's a way back for me?"

"Of course there is! For you are His daughter too!"

"And this path... He's willing to walk with you, Kathleen."

A third voice was heard then and Monica and Kathleen turned around to see Sam and Ruth standing by the porch steps.

Monica felt an inch of anxiety at seeing her superiors and all the questionings about what she and Andrew felt for each other came back to her mind. But the little angel trusted the Father would guide them on that matter on the right time and she tried to focus on Kathleen and on the miracle that was just happening at the moment.

"This is the toughest decision I've ever made..." The fallen angel spoke, uncertainty written on her face.

"He knows that... we know that." Ruth spoke, offering a friendly smile and trying not to show how moved she was at the coming back of one of her caseworkers. "But we're here to help you. You won't have to do this all alone."

Monica squeezed Kathleen's hand very gently, driving her attention back to her. "Kathleen... Back in the desert, when all hope seemed to have vanished for Andrew and me, I too had to make the toughest decision of my entire existence."

"I could not understand at first why you chose to remain there if it meant your perishing..."

"I chose God and here I stand to tell you that He never failed me."

Kathleen managed a small, tearful smile and returned Monica's hand squeeze. "I cannot deny what I see right now..." She said, and then she walked down the porch steps to stand next to Ruth. But before they left, she still looked at Monica one last time. "I'll be forever thankful."

Monica's tearful smile in reply let everybody know how incredibly happy her former friend was. Ruth placed a hand over Kathleen's shoulder but before they departed, the older angel looked at Monica with respect. "I guess I will probably spend the rest of my eternity asking for your forgiveness, Monica." She said, leaving the little angel quite confused.

"My forgiveness?"

"I'll leave Sam to talk to you as I have an assignment to fulfil." The angel would escort Kathleen back Home. "But I want you to know that I'm not only sorry but also embarrassed at the way I treated you and Andrew. You two taught me a lesson about what true love is; a lesson about what trusting God really is. I had forgotten it."

"In my heart there's no place for anger, Ruth. If you are apologising, then I sincerely accept it." Monica spoke, causing Ruth and Sam to exchange a glance filled with guilt and shame.

"Thank you." Saying that, Ruth faded away, taking the Kathleen with her. On the porch, at least for a moment, Monica and Sam stood facing each other.

"Ruth is not the one to ask for your forgiveness, Monica. Looking back, I don't even recognise myself for the way I treated you."

"Sam..." Monica gently interrupted him. "When will Andrew regain his angelic form?"

The angel of angels was once again taken by surprise at her selflessness. There were certainly so many questions about her future going on her mind, and yet she was worried about her soulmate, the one she protected and took care of with all her love and devotion.

But it was not Sam the one to answer to her, as on the following moment, Andrew's voice reached her ears.

"That you don't have to worry about anymore, angel."

With fresh tears already forming in the corner of her eyes, Monica turned around to see the blond angel standing right behind her with a smile. The glow that involved his form had the same intensity of hers, as if they were vibrating in the synchrony; two souls deeply connected.

"Andrew!" She was quick to wrap her arms around his neck, in a tight embrace that he returned with the same affection. Tess, who had appeared together with him, also in her angelic form, watched her two dearest friends with her eyes filled with emotion.

"And I'm always amazed at how gorgeous you look when you are in your angelic form..." he spoke, gently stroking her hair as a way to soothe her spirit, as he could feel the surge of intense emotions coming from her heart.

"I... could not bear to see you suffering like that..." She finally managed to spoke, yet not making any movement to break her embrace.

"It's over now, baby." Andrew kissed the side of her head. "Please, don't cry."

"Angel boy is right, baby. It's over now, and it's the Father Himself who is stating that. On the contrary, you wouldn't have regained your angelic status." Tess was quick to speak, eyeing Sam in a slightly accusing way.

"You're perfectly right, Tess. He is and have always been in command in here." Sam's voice held much sorrow and regret.

Sensing that the angel's next words would be of great importance for him and Monica, Andrew gently pulled away from her and wiped her tears with gentle fingers. Then, noticing that his sweet-mannered friend hand finally started to calm down, he kissed her forehead and both turned their attention back at Sam – right after Tess had given her "angel girl" a tight hand squeeze and elicited a tearful smile from her.

"Monica, Andrew, I owe you an apology. There's nothing I can say that will make me feel less embarrassed about the way I treated you and what you feel for each other. What was meant to be seen as a gift I saw as a problem just because it had never occurred before, with any other angel."

Monica and Andrew looked at each other. They were aware that what brought them together was rare but the confirmation that it had never happened before was indeed surprising.

"A gift, Sam?" The Irish angel managed to say, her voice still trembling with emotion.

"A gift and a miracle. Your story touched so many hearts... it made me and Ruth realise we do not own the absolute truth and that we should know better than to judge others before asking for God's guidance and even more placing ourselves on others' shoes." He explained. "And as if it wasn't enough, your love also touched Kathleen's spirit and opened it up for a new beginning. The Father is so happy at having a long time daughter back in His arms..."

"We could never imagine our journey would lead to her coming back Home..." Andrew spoke, knowing how much it had affected Monica.

"God works in mysterious ways..." Tess added. "And sometimes He also moves through the pain and the suffering, turning them into something beautiful, just like he did with yours and Kathleen's path."

"Tess is right. And this is the second reason why I'm here, besides asking for your forgiveness. To tell you that your love has also touched the Father's heart."

Fresh tears formed in Monica's eyes and before she knew it, they were already falling freely over her cheeks. She felt Andrew's gentle hands over hear shoulders and turned to look at him, finding in the green of his eyes all the love, comfort and tenderness she would forever rely on.

"When we found out about our feelings, we wondered what exactly they were. But we never doubted they were right." She said, turning to look at Sam again.

"They are right, Monica. And the Father blessed them long ago."

Andrew pulled the Irish angel in his arms in a warm embrace, relief flooding his spirit at that piece of news. "Thank you, Sam." He said, trying to see past the older angel's actions. "As Monica said before, our love stops us from holding on to angst. If your apologies to us are genuine, then we accept them. And I trust that so will God."

"Please, don't thank me. I'm the one who should be grateful to you both." Sam looked at the three angels and nodded. "I should leave now. And I do hope that what you two share brings you much joy along your existence."

He disappeared a few seconds later.

"I'm leaving as well," Tess spoke, feeling undeniable satisfaction at witnessing Same and Ruth apologising with her two dearest friends. "Except that I won't be gone for as long as Sam and Ruth! I'll meet you two again in two days for a new assignment."

"I take it it means our working together then?" The blond angel wanted to know, voicing Monica's thoughts. Tess gave a step forward and took their hands. "There'll always be our working together, angel boy. Maybe in some assignments one of us will have to fly solo, but in the end, I'll never be able to stay away from my babies and He knows that!"

With a broad, still crying smile, Monica finally held her dear friend and supervisor tightly. "Thank you for what you did for us, Tess. You, Rafael and Adam were walking with us all the time out there in the desert... Of that, we'll never forget."

Andrew kissed the supervisor's cheek. "We'll be eternally grateful."

"Oh, babies...And how could I not help you if I love you both so much?" Tess replied, and making some extra effort not to cry, she pulled away to look at them once again. "Take care of each other and of your love, babies. It's the most precious gift the Father could have given you other than existence itself."

"We promise we will honour it every single day, Tess." Andrew replied, wrapping his arm around Monica's shoulder.

"For the rest of our existence." The Irish angel added, throwing him an affectionate gaze. Once Tess was gone, everything became quiet again. Except that now, the silence of the night brought a pleasant sensation of peace.

"I came here to offer my prayers of thanks and open my heart to the Father and ask for some guidance and now all I ended up with was many more other blessings to thank for." Monica spoke, her sparkling brown eyes meeting his green ones.

"I guess this is what happens when we put our trust on Him!" He smiled at her and watched as she nodded in agreement. Then, his smile faded a little, but the look on his eyes remained a tender one. "I'll spend the rest of my eternity thanking God for sending me this one beautiful and loving angel..." Andrew cupped her chin up so he could brush a tiny kiss against her lips. "And it still won't be enough."

"What will happen to us now, Andrew?" The way she spoke and the expression on her face held some apprehension.

"What do you mean, angel?"

"There'll be assignments in which we'll go separate ways..."

"There'll always be a reunion, sweetie. Plus, I'll always take some time between assignments to see you... even if everything I can do is to tell you how much I love you."

"Your words are so precious to me, Andrew. And I'll carry them within my heart everywhere I'm sent."

He stroked her cheek and spent a few seconds gazing at her. "Would you do something for me, angel?" Andrew finally spoke again.

"You know the answer to that."

He took her hand and guided her to inside the cabin, to the same spot in the living room where she was sitting when they last spoke.

"In our human forms, please." The blond angel gently indicated, he and Monica slowly losing the glow that surrounded their forms. Watching her questioning look, he was quick to explain. "Being in human form can cause us to be exposed to some risks and exterior conditions, it's true." Andrew took her delicate hand in both of his. "But it also allows us to feel the comfort brought by a warm fireplace or experience what it's like to fall asleep lulled by the sound of the summer breeze coming from outside."

"I've always enjoyed to experience all those tiny details and they become even more special when you are with me!"

Smiling, Andrew picked a quilt that had been left over the couch and covered both of them with it. Then, he pulled a quite cheerful Monica to his arms and kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"May I add to that list the taste of a double mocha latte early in the morning?" She asked, causing him to chuckle.

"Yes, you may, angel. And be sure this is what you'll smell first thing tomorrow morning!"

With a spark of extra joy, she pulled away to look at him. "I love you with all my heart, you know?"

Returning her smile, Andrew lay a gentle hand over her face, gazing at her again for a few instants, never tired of her Gaelic beauty. "And I, you. My sweet guardian angel. Forever."

Andrew did not waste any more second before crossing the small distance between them and pressing his lips against her rosy ones. The kiss that followed was sweet and tender, bringing their human hearts to beat stronger and faster, and at the same time with deep contentment – something that would certainly be added to their small human pleasures list. And, most importantly, a concrete proof of the deep connection the two angels would share for the rest of their eternity.

The end.

X

_Kim and I want to thank you all for reading and for your kind feedback! _

_We're already working on a new story and very soon we'll be sharing it with you! _

_Love,_

_Kim & Deyse_


End file.
